Checkmate
by Five seas
Summary: Arranged marriage can be tricky. Especially when she's proud and he's oblivious. To break it off or to endure it for the sake of her family? Or maybe the "horrible" faince has more to him than it seems. NanaoXShunsui
1. Hope is a good thing

**I don't own any of this, just the plot. **

**Hope you guys like it, but if you don't, oh well, I'll remove it. The plot develops in...some other time and place. For some reason I don't feel like giving explanations.

* * *

**

Hope is a good thing 

It was beautiful indeed-crystal blue skies spread over the green fields, deep violet rivers crawled around the grounds, going round black woods and securing small parks. Birds sang from some unknown destination, filling the air with vividness and cheerfulness. Mountains caressed the horizon, but the jewel of the valley was the castle.

A big, beautiful castle. Nanao's breath was cut in half when she saw it.

"Oh, how beautiful!" she sighed in awe, leaning over the window of the carriage.

"Indeed." Her father smiled. He checked his clothes, probably for the tenth time that day. Indeed, he was trying to look his best for the engagement.

His only daughter, Nanao Ise leaned back in her seat, but seemed really impatient. Frequently, she made remarks on how slow were the horses or that the carriage must be broken. He was happy-a little women would be that impatient to go to a place, where they would be engaged to a man they don't even know.

Nanao was impatient indeed. Her father had made the match with the help of a family friend, yes, without her consent, but still…did she have a choice?

* * *

The carriage pulled over in front of the castle gates, where the housekeeper waited for them. The master of the castle was waiting for them inside. Nanao carefully fixed her best gown, and her father dusted off his jacket, before they were led in. It was as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside. Nanao's head spun as everything was like in a kaleidoscope-a blast of colors and forms. She didn't even notice when she found herself before her future father-in-law.

She regained her senses in time and bowed in front of him. She didn't dare lift her eyes, feeling a dozen gazes fixed on her. Nano hoped they were approving and that she didn't look too plain.

Her ears picked up some words. Her father spoke anxiously, probably looking at the master of the castle. The former didn't say much, he just hummed under his nose. Nanao didn't get introduced to her future husband, something that surprised her a lot, given that he was the reason she was brought along.

It turned up that the engagement was just signing some document. Her father took care for the paperwork in fifteen minutes and just like that, she, Nanao Ise, was engaged to the only son of the master of the castle, Shunsui Kyoraku. After all that was done, her father was led out of the castle, but she was to stay until the day of the wedding. Then she and her…husband were to go in their own grounds…and live, happily ever after.

* * *

But Nanao started doubting that seriously after her first minutes in the castle. The master only told her a few words of greetings, and then she was left to the housekeeper, a small old woman with a wary face. She lead her through some hallways until they reached her quarters-an apartment in the Western Tower.

"There." The lady said, as some maids started unpacking Nanao's luggage. "Does that suit you? Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's wonderful." Nanao smiled, but her face was worried "Um….shouldn't I…greet my fiancé now?"

"Oh…" the old woman frowned "Didn't you…oh, yes. Indeed. The young master was indisposed today, he spend the whole morning in his bedroom. You should meet him when he's better."

"I see." Nanao sighed. This was turning out rather bad.

"Well, now…" the woman smiled "You're here and you must be tired. Should I get you some dinner?"

"No, I'll wait until I am summoned." Nanao smiled "I am sure my betrothed will want me down soon."

"Oh…" the woman looked sad "My dear, I believe you don't quite understand the rules here. Never mind, let me explain. The master has his….exigencies, and wants everybody to follow them strictly. You can't go down unless you are summoned and that will happen very rarely. You can go anywhere in the castle except for the family rooms and the grand hall. The part of the yard under your window is at your disposal, if you like gardening, and you can go to the library when you choose. If you need anything just ring the bell and somebody will come to see you. I will bring you your meals when you like."

"But….shouldn't I at least meet my fiancé? I mean…we can interact before the wedding, can't we?"

"Of course….but our master is…well, a bit odd. He rarely goes out and when he does, he's usually in a very bad mood. You shouldn't worry though, it's nothing much."

Nanao was left in her room, speechless. Her eyes were fixed on the door where the housekeeper had left, and then slowly proceeded in her quarters. She examined the cupboards, the wardrobe, the shelves and desk. Finally she looked out the window, scanning the landscape for something. The carriage was gone out of site and she was left to wonder.

* * *

Nanao Ise couldn't afford romance. She was plain, wore glasses and was pretty far from the idea of a perfect wife. Her parents were poor aristocrats and her chances of a good marriage were very, very small. When her father arranged the marriage between her and this…unknown man, she didn't allow herself to cry or express ingratitude, because she deserved nothing and what she had was too much.

Still, she couldn't help and wonder what did she get herself into. She couldn't forget about her home so easily. Nanao could imagine the small home, the humble furniture, the smell of fresh bred from the kitchen and ripe fruits from the garden. Maybe right now her mother was setting the table and put crockery for her by mistake. Did she cry? Or did she smile at her own foolishness?

Her father was, of course, very happy with the marriage, but her mother? Did she share his feelings? Did the 20 years of marriage erase her own romantic ideals or there was still a trace of them left? Whatever it was, Nanao hoped she would wish her happiness.

A small light of hope flickered-maybe not all was lost. Nanao hadn't met her husband-to-be yet, but there was no evidence he was a bad man. Maybe he would be gentle and caring and respectful and their marriage would be a perfect, wonderful, and flawless experience. She had never been married before, how could she be sure it was bad. Many arranged marriages turned out to be successful, and the people lived a long, happy life, with children, grandchildren, maybe even more children.

Nanao smiled at the thought-after all, she shouldn't act foolish just because most men in this world were pigs-maybe she would hit the jackpot and get herself a real, grown-up man.

* * *

She thought it would be a good idea to take a stroll in the garden. She'd have time to get some fresh air and come back to her quarters to change, in case they summon her for dinner.

Nanao walked out and took the narrow stairs, meant to be used by the servants, to go down to the yard. She felt uncomfortable between those walls, cramped with luxury and richness. For some reason, she had the distinct feeling it would never be a place she would call home.

The sun was still shining mercilessly over her head, but there was a fresh breeze that chased away the torturing heat. Nanao inhaled the fresh scent of flowers and soil, as she strolled between the trees, near the castle walls. There were flower-beds, filled with all sorts of plants. She remembered how much her mother loved roses-they had several bushes near the fences. Sometimes children would try to steal some, but they had really bad thorns. Nanao's mother always got deep scratches on her hands for picking any of them, and so did Nanao herself, but it was always worth-just to get a smile on her mother's face was enough to make her happy too.

Nanao had to admit she was also very fond of roses herself, but never had enough time to admire them in peace-there was always something to be done, and she spent most of her evenings in reading. Which reminded her to look for the library here.

As she knelt next to the bushes to smell the sweet scent of blooming roses she heard somebody murmur something under his breath. She looked up and saw a man with wide shoulders, dressed in a flamboyant pink and red coat lie in some flower beds nearby. A huge straw hat covered his face, but she was sure that he could see her through the slits in the stitches. Nanao couldn't see his eyes clearly, but she got the impression that they were deep brown, and somehow….smiling.

"Say, girl, come here." He said in a calm voice and she obeyed, not knowing why. He looked so messy, he must be a servant, but surely no gardener. No gardener would lie in his own work.

His index finger popped the hat backwards so he could see her better as she stood nearby, careful not to stomp on the flowers. His face was not exactly handsome, it was tanned and a little unshaven, but it was not by all means repulsive. His countenance was pleasant, and right now crowned with a wide, ear to ear grin.

He watched with amusement as she tried to keep her skirts clean, and not step in the flower beds in the same time. She staggered, and grabbed the nearest thing to keep herself from falling. Unfortunately it was a rose bush, and the thorns cut deep into her palm.

Nanao bit her lip and swallowed the pain until she regained her equilibrium. Then she looked at her hand angrily. This man better have some serious business with her, to get her hurt like that, because if not, she'd definitely make sure he gets chased out of here. Here eyes fixed on him, lying undisturbed in the mud, grinning at her.

"Now that was impressive, most of them would just scream."

"Most of who?" asked Nanao in an indifferent, but polite tone. She never boasted and addressed the servants in her house like somebody inferior to her.

"Most of the rich women. That means you're not spoiled…I wonder what are you then."

"What do you need to talk about?" Nanao wasn't pleased with the tone of his voice. She didn't like the looks of that grin either.

"Oh, nothing, I just saw a pretty young girl stroll around with no apparent business and I thought that either you're lost, or you're looking for your paramour." He winked at her "If the first, I can direct you, if the second, then this guy is probably me…and even if not, I can still help you."

"It's neither, I'm perfectly aware where I am and I'm not waiting for anyone." Nanao used all her patience and self-respect to keep her cheeks from flushing. "And before you ask I'm not looking for a paramour, I'm engaged."

"That doesn't meant that you're not necessarily looking for one. Even marriage doesn't mean you're absolutely unopened for new opportunities. Besides, you need help in any case."

"Excuse me?"

He swiftly got up on his feet to face her. Nanao realized he was a lot taller than her, with broad shoulders and big, strong arms. She was nothing compared to him-before she could react he took he hand in his and turned it so he could see the palm.

"That's a nasty little cut you've got here." He said bending forward and kissing it "I'll have to do something about it."

Nanao regained her spirits and pulled away from him, divided between the wish to scream and the wish to slap him. At last, she chose neither and said in a cold tone.

"I'll do pretty well without that, thank you." Then she turned and walked away without even bothering to turn back. Her pace was steady, not giving out her anger or eagerness to run away. She heard him lay back down in his flower-bed, indifferent of her in every way.

So much the better! The insolence, who did he think he was? Id she got the chance, she would definitely give him a piece of her mind.

Just then she heard steps and hid behind a tree, afraid that someone might see her red cheeks and think something happened. It was the lord of the castle in all his glory. He wore big rubber boots and was heading right to the spot where that man lay. Nanao, in the shades of the tree saw him walk straight to the place where he was, and noticed he was not the least bit surprised to find the insolent man where she had left him. As if her future father in law knew he was there and was looking especially for him.

She listened to their conversation.

"There you are! I thought I told you to stop coming here after you get too drunk!"

"It's the perfect place." Nanao was shocked to hear such language from a servant to their master and a little suspicion rose in her breast. "Nobody will find me here, and it helps get rid of the hangover."

"Idiot! Are you that stupid? It's the day of your own engagement and you lie in the mud like a pig!"

"Big deal! I doubt my fiancée misses me-she's probably busy examining the castle to know it's worth."

"Actually, my spy says she went into the garden. But you know her, she keeps away from trees so yes, she's probably inside. Did you happen to see her? A small creature with black hair. I think she wore a white gown when I saw her last."

"No way! I thought she was too frank to be too ordinary. Yeah, I saw her."

"And?"

"Seems pretty modest, actually."

"Do you like her? Don't tell me you scared her away with one of your usual acts!"

"She didn't seem scared. She didn't seem like anything at all. She's as cold as ice and as indifferent as a statue."

"Did that ever matter?"

"Stop criticizing me, old man! She's too plain to tempt me-she doesn't even have enough to amuse me by teasing her. Congrads, you found a creature that lacks the basic sensibility. Why are you punishing me like that?"

"If you had objections, you should've been to the engagement. Not you'll have to deal with it, Shunsui!"

* * *

A/N-So how do you find it? Hurried? Stupid? Do tell. 


	2. Of dinners and introductions

**So, I just want to thank you all for the reviews and hopefully this chapter will not dissappoint you.

* * *

**

Of dinners and introductions 

Nanao's illusions were absolutely crushed. Whatever hope she had that things would turn out well, it was gone. At first she felt anger, dumb anger that this…lousy excuse for a man even dares speak of her. Plain and emotionless, huh! So much the better-if he tried to make things less uneasy, if he was gentle and friendly it would've made things even more uneasy for her. Now at least Nanao knew that he was not worthy of her good opinion.

News about the incoming wedding was spread all around and gifts started coming in. The master of the castle, Yamamoto san, had many friends who were very eager to show their respect by supplying the trousseau that Nanao's parents couldn't afford. The only thing she got from them was a simple veil that her mother was able to prepare in the short notice. It was now packed on the bottom of Nanao's travel-chest, as she couldn't get it out-she felt so guilty that even the sight of it would make her cry.

Dresses, expensive perfumes, fancy things that she might find useful…everything seemed disgusting to her. Usually, gifts like these were a mark of prosperity, of respect to both the bride's and the groom's families. But now it seemed like a pathetic attempt to make Yamamoto san's opinion of them better. And she was…well, again the source of a week's fun. Oh, how they must be laughing right now, imagining the poor peasant girl gasping in awe at their presents, at the greatness all around that she wasn't accustomed to! Nanao never felt more humiliated in her entire life.

But what was there to do? Break off the engagement? And run off to her village in disgrace? Her mother was probably going to take it; her father wouldn't, and her pride would be definitely crushed forever. Because running was not the answer.

* * *

When at the end of the week she was finally summoned for dinner with the entire family, Nanao had made her resolve. She washed her face, but on a simple, black gown and fixed her hair, so she could look…well, like herself. She needed to be close with her real ego, her essence, if she wanted to survive this. It was the only way she would find the courage to face it-her marriage would never be happy.

She looked in the mirror and smiled at what she saw-a young, confident woman, knowing her place. And armed with all the pride in the world. This would at least be a shield for anything they might throw at her, she thought grimly and went downstairs.

The big dining hall was really spectacular with its high windows and huge paintings. Most of the family members were already gathered, but her fiancé was still missing. Nanao greeted Yamamoto san, with all the respect a future father in law deserves, and stood in the shadows, near a window, to gaze at the moonlit sky.

They didn't have to wait long, as Shunsui busted through a door angry for some reason. He stopped in front of his father and said in an angry voice:

"What have you done?"

"Excuse me?" Yamamoto san raised an eyebrow "About what?"

"You know about what, Yama-jii. What happened to Agnes?"

"Last time I checked, she quit."

"I know that. I know you have something to do with it too! What did you do?!"

"I did not do anything, boy. She quit, that's everything I know."

"Don't play dumb! You did something, I know it! She wouldn't have left just like that!"

"And since when did you get to know the servant girls so well?"

"You act like an immature child! Aren't you ashamed?!"

"You are the one that should be ashamed." Yamamoto san hissed and crossed his arms "You are engaged and you're acting so immature."

"Engaged? You call that an engagement? It's an arranged torture! Without even thinking about her or my wishes…"

Yamamoto san coughed delicately and Shunsui turned around to see Nanao, who had just come out of the shadows of the curtain.

"I don't believe you two have been officially introduced to each other." Yamamoto san said calmly as Nanao stepped in the light of the nearby candles. "Shunsui, this is Ise Nanao-san. Ise-dono, allow me to present my son Kyoraku Shunsui." Nanao bowed slightly, not breaking eye contact with her fiancé. He also bowed, gallantly and tried to read her face, but the expression was as stiff as a rock.

"I…I'm delighted to finally meet you." Shunui gulped. She had heard everything, how could she be so cool?

"So am I." Jaws tightly squeezed, eyes straight forward….like a schoolteacher. However, there was something in her air, in her posture, in the way she spoke that put him on his guard.

They sat down to dinner. Yamamoto san spoke to one of his subordinates, while Shunsui and Nanao ate in silence, Nanao avoiding his gaze as much as possible.

"So…" Yamamoto san looked at them "Are your quarters comfortable, Ise-dono? They're not too cold, are they?"

"No, sir, they are perfect." Nanao answered, discreetly wiping some sauce off her lips.

"The rooms are a little humid and they get cold in the winter, but let's hope that we wouldn't have to wait that long. If you need more firewood just have the servants bring some."

"You are too kind."

"Father…." Shunsui grunted his teeth "Why does Ise-dono have to sleep in those quarters anyway?"

"I'm afraid we couldn't prepare her any other, the furniture in most was…rotten." Yamamoto san looked at his son angrily. As if he was saying _"If you cared for your fiancée's well-being, you should've helped out." _

"Uhm…" Nanao coughed out "I was wondering if there are any paths around…I wanted to take a walk here in the grounds."

"It shouldn't be a problem." Yamamoto san said, the pressure vaporizing like nothing. "All the grounds around you are your walking park." His beard curved into some sort of smile and he said "There's nothing like beneficial exercise."

* * *

The next morning Nanao was up early, before dawn. She dressed quickly and went on a walk outside. It was dark, but for a week she had gotten to know the park around the castle like the back of her hand. She continued her walk until she reached a small hill from where she watched the sunrise.

The early morning walks became a ritual for her, as she exercised her body and gave herself a break from the life in the castle. The more she lived there, the more she felt like a prisoner. Everybody seemed to be watching her, even the servants, who appeared out of nowhere to fulfill her smallest wishes. She even bumped a few times with her fiancé, who was coming out of the most impossible places-broom closets, the armoire, the storage…

Needless to say they barely spoke. They bowed politely and went on their own way, Nanao frowning every time. It didn't take too much time fore her to realize her future husband was a drunkard, who spend half his life in hangovers, and the other half in going after women. She remembered the first time she saw him-no doubt he was waiting for one of his paramours.

Once, when she returned from her morning walk she caught a young maid making her bed. Since she wasn't allowed to do chores, Nanao had no choice but to look on. The maid was young, pretty, with wavy golden hair and big blue eyes. Out of nowhere, she spoke.

"Ise-dono, is your marriage with Shunsui-sama certain?"

"Um…yes, last time I checked it was still valid." New presents had arrived this morning and they were staying unopened on the dressing table. Nanao looked at the servant girl who suddenly stood up to face her. Her face was round and child-like, but her cheeks seemed too red and there was a shrewish spark in her eyes, which Nanao really didn't like.

They looked at each other before the girl turned to the dressing table, took one of the boxes and opened it. After examining it's continence, she moved on to the next and after a while she spoke again.

"You truly believe that Shunsui-sama will be yours, don't you." Her voice was overflowing with arrogance. "Well, I dare say you must be a very patient sort of woman, Ise-san, because you honestly believe that this will work out."

She turned to fully face her and placed her hands on the dressing table for support. Her lips were thin from squeezing and she was taking deep breaths, expressing the size of her bust.

"Let me warn you, Ise-san, that you are in a real delusion. Shunsui-sama will never accept this marriage. You better get out of it before you suffer all the consequences."

All Nanao gave her was a cold, indifferent look. The servant girl went on, as she left the room with firm steps:

"You will be publicly disgraced, Ise-san. So as a friend, I tell you to leave this castle and forget all about it."

* * *

Nanao waited until she was really gone, before she calmly packed the presents and arranged their boxes, then made her bed and sat on it. She took deep breaths and then suddenly gasped. Tears came into her eyes and she grunted her teeth in order not to scream. Nanao waited for a few seconds until she calmed down, then wiped her cheeks and lay on the bed.

She closed her eyes, but no dream came. There was only darkness.

* * *

A/N-So, what do you think? Should I continue? Review please. 


	3. Misdirected attentions

**Well, thanks to all of you for your reviews and I'm very happy that you guys like it. I don't really know what an AU fic, but I'm still glad it turns out well. I'd like you to know that I enjoy reading all your comments and that they are taken into consideration...OMG, I started talking like some lawyer again. Must be because my FCE exams are coming up. Oh, well, wish me luck, and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it.

* * *

**

Misdirected attentions 

Who was Ise Nanao? That question wasn't giving Kyoraku Shunsui peace. At first he just decided to lay back and wait for her to run away-she didn't interest him, she seemed too cold for teasing. But then, after accidentally running into her he discovered something else.

She was avoiding him. Those brief encounters in the hallways that never repeated again gave him the distinct impression she was avoiding him. So, out of boredom or just pure curiosity (he couldn't tell), Shunsui ended up following her.

Yes, she was definitely looking for a way to see him as less as possible. She never went through the hallways where they met, even if it meant taking a great walk around the castle just to get some hot water for tea. She stayed in her room, the library, or took long, very long walks around the grounds, but she didn't go near the wing where his quarters were and she avoided the garden where he usually took his afternoon naps. Thus, if not a really good actress, Ise Nanao HAD feelings.

Intrigued, he continued his investigations. He followed her on her walks, sometimes even allowed himself to bump into her and talk. She rarely said anything, but he felt that she didn't enjoy his company. Shunsui decided to watch her from a distance, as sometimes she stood on a high cliff or in the middle of a daisy field, looking at everything, seeing nothing, her thoughts drifting away. If he approached her, she probably wouldn't notice until he was right next to her.

When she wasn't out she read…oh, how she read. When she left the library to withdraw in her quarters, he looked at the books she read. Big tomes, filled with terms he couldn't understand and stories that were hard to keep track of. However, SHE clearly understood everything, as there were discreet bookmarks between most pages, but Shunsui still didn't understand what she read. Obviously Nanao was looking for something, but what?

Little by little he became interested. He went to check out some things for her family. Her mother was the daughter of a baker in her birth village, her father was a poor aristocrat. Educated, proud people. Through his research and his observations, he understood the reason of her everlasting bad mood.

He also found out that some servants were irritating her. Mostly female ones. Maybe not openly, but he was pretty sure she knew they were mocking her. Shunsui felt a little guilty-sure she wasn't the hearty open person he expected as a wife, but this humiliation was mostly his fault.

Maybe it was time he had a word with his fiancée.

* * *

It was a sunny day. The kind of days that make you open up your heart to nature. Shunsui was enjoying the fresh breeze coming from the mountains in the garden when he noticed Nanao contemplate some rose bushes. He went behind her back and whispered into her ear:

"Wonderful flowers, aren't they?"

Nanao jumped in her place and turned to face him. It took her less than a minute to regain her countenance, but the expression on her face was priceless.

"Good day." She shot out "How do you do?"

"My, my, there's no need for all that formality, we are to be married after all. You can call me Shunsui."

"Before the marriage it would be inappropriate." Nanao pointed out, trying to get away from him, but the only opportunity she had was to run through the thorny rose bushes. "Why did you stalk like that behind me?"

"Stalk? Hmm, I don't think it's my fault that you didn't notice me earlier. Am I that invisible, Nanao-chan?"

"No, not at all." Nanao narrowed her eyes. He was definitely hard to miss…but wait a sec, how did he just call her?

"Yare, you seem so well. Did my appearance overwhelm you, Nanao-chan?" Again with that. What, was she a little girl to be called like that? Suddenly she realized they were dangerously close and stepped back.

"You are very mistaken. Very much mistaken….will you…please…step away a little, you are intimidating me."

"Honestly?" Shunsui raised an eyebrow "What ever makes me so intimidating? Am I that scary? I don't think we should be on such unfriendly terms, given the situation." He came closer, and Nanao, absolutely trapped, couldn't go back any further. "How about we kiss and make up?"

With that he bent forward and Nanao, horrified beyond reason, tripped and fell flat on her back in the bushes.

Her cheeks turned scarlet from embarrassment and frustration, as she tried to get up and failed to. Surprisingly, Shunsui didn't hesitate to wade in and help her on her feet, removing some thorny branches so she might not scratch her face and hands. Her words came broken out of her throat as she tried to thank him and mixed with his hearty laughter. He wasn't mocking her, he just seemed terribly amused by the situation in a whole.

"Is there something funny in this?" Nanao shot out, still too shaken to be her usual reserved, perfectly contained self.

"No, but it's a habit, I guess." He discreetly wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "Yare, Nanao chan, what am I going to do with you? You seemed so scared a moment ago I was almost worried."

"I suppose it's because of your unexpected frankness." Nanao beat some dust off her violet gown. Shunsui, by habit thought it suited her eyes. "But then again, I have to say that I appreciate your honesty."

"That's good-we're making progress. But I'm afraid that I've ruined your gown, Nanao chan. Can I be allowed to make amends to you?"

"Make amends?" Nanao narrowed her eyes questioningly. Shunsui laughed and bent down to some small bushes and picked up some raspberries, getting his clothes at leas as dirty as hers.

"There you are." He offered her the small red fruits "They're not as ripe as they should be, but there aren't much left around here."

"Thank you." Nanao let out a very small smile. The raspberries were pretty sour, but the gesture was what counted, and her unexpected, softened expression was enough to make him more comfortable with her.

"Yare, it's good to see you have feelings." Shunsui chipped "At first I thought you were absolutely senseless, which almost drove me mad from horror. Having people with no feelings born is really worrying."

Nanao gave him a cold look and said:

"Should I be thanking you for your courtesy or just tell you what I think?"

"Of me? Yes, please."

Nanao opened her mouth to speak, but then reconsidered. Surely the favor had to be returned, but in an impolite way? Her mother always taught her to stand up, bun in a good, refined way. Nanao had to tell her fiancé what she thought, but she revised her words and said:

"I believe you do not take things as seriously as you should."

"Diplomatically said." Shunsui laughed "But too general, Nanao-chan. What do you mean?"

"That by neglecting your duties you do not serve to make my opinion of you as good as your opinion to me is." Nanao refrained.

"Are you referring to my engagement duties? Last time I checked they didn't need much special attentions."

"No, not that. I was talking about…other things."

"You don't seem very delighted with the idea of marriage, Nanao-chan. Is there per chance somebody you desperately love and that our engagement tares your heart apart?"

"Please do not give me attribute me feeling which are not mine." She scolded him "As I understand you are the one whose heart should be torn apart from this…burden which I am."

Shunsui laughed.

"Yare, Nanao chan, you have some really strange ideas into your head, you know."

"On the contraire."

"Well, do tell. I'm curious to know your reasons to think so. Come on, don't be shy. I will not tell."

"It's not SUCH a secret. From what I know you have higher obligations to half the servant girls than to me."

Shunsui felt his heart miss a beat. She knew? He thought they just teased her, but going so far as to tell her such absurd things…

He reached to help her fix a sleeve, where a thorn had made a small hole.

"I suppose that you better have this fixed." He mumbled "I suppose we should have everything fixed, eh?"

She looked at him questioningly.

"Since you think so ill of me, I'm wondering why are you putting up with this. If this engagement is against your wishes why haven't you spoken to Yama-jii yet to break it off."

"It is NOT against my whishes." Nanao turned away "I just do not approve your conduct to those women."

"Women or woman? I don't recall being on such bad terms with everybody."

"How can you actually speak so calmly of this?!" Nanao exclaimed in utter shock.

"I'm very sorry to see that my conduct does not meet you approval. But in that case we shouldn't be arguing, we should think of a solution."

Nanao looked at him questioningly.

"I see you're a proud person, Nanao-chan. I should be very sorry if our relationship turns out to be an unhappy one, so I must spare you the horrors of a public disgrace. So let's do this-stay in this castle some more, until I manage to convince Yama-jii that you do not deserve a punishment like me."

"That does not solve the problem. I'm pretty certain that Yamamoto sama is aware of the faults in your character."

"Oh, how cruel you are. Then give me time to prepare everything and then I will take all the blame on me so that you could get out of this mess unharmed."

"I…don't know what to say to this." Nanao said, clearly surprised.

"Just allow me to show you I'm not such a bad person!"

"I guess I have no choice." Nanao said, crossing her arms, reminding herself that words were just words and that she had to be on her guard all the time. "However….I still do not understand why are you doing this."

Shunsui bowed slightly and turned to leave in the opposite direction. Before disappearing behind some very large trees, he turned to her and said:

"Because making your opinion of me even a bit better is what feels right to be done, Nanao chan."

* * *

A/N-The next chapter won't come out so soon, sorry about that. Thanks again for the reviews. 


	4. A simple gesture

**Once again thank you for all your reviews. I'm glad you like it. I hope I will live up to your expectations.

* * *

**

A simple gesture 

Yamamoto san raised his head when he heard the noise. He didn't need any warning that she was there, but still it was a safety precaution because those baboons of guardsmen out the door didn't have such a good hearing. If they sensed there was somebody else but the people who were supposed to be in the room, they would barge in without any warning…and then they had to change the all-so-expensive doors and clean the carpets. Yamamoto san's office was very impressive and very expensive, after all.

So when Soi Fong, the captain of his defense squad gave out the sign, out the door were heard heavy steps as the other guardsmen had to stay back from the door. We wouldn't want any secret information slip away, because the consequences were dire. Soi Fong had instructed the bodyguards very carefully. Anyone who tried to divide his loyalties had no chance of getting away.

"So?" Yamamoto asked when the small woman appeared in front of him.

"He's…acting very suspiciously, sir." Soi Fong said.

"Define suspiciously."

"He's not drinking or going after women as much as he usually does. Yesterday he gathered up the servants, mostly the servant girls."

"That's not so unusual."

"He gave them a SPEECH, sir." Soi Fong explained, clearly confused "He told them that Ise-dono was a lady and as a lady they had to treat her as such. He warned them that if anyone should act disrespectfully towards her he or she would be immediately released of their duties."

"And what did the female servants say to this?"

"The young showed immediate obedience. After all, they're not so naïve as to think he'd actually have something towards them other than his good-hearted jokes. Some of the others though thought he was joking. Here's a list."

"What did they say to his orders?"

"Nothing openly, but they seem to think he's just joking. However, he immediately scolded them and told them that their position's hanging by a thread."

"That's exactly what they have been. So my son's growing up?"

"No. I believe he and Ise-dono are looking for a way to get out of the engagement. In a conversation I overheard they discussed the ways to break it off. Rather, Shunsui-dono was explaining to Ise-dono that he would get her unharmed out of it, and Ise-dono couldn't believe her ears."

"He's acting honorably the least."

"Do you want me to take precautions? Destroy all the books in the library on that matter? Throw something in their way?"

"No, don't do anything."

"So you want them to break off the engagement?"

"You seem surprised, Soi Fong. I'd say you shouldn't be so straightforward."

"But if they go on they'll succeed and you son will bring great dishonor on him."

"I'm not saying that Ise-san should get away. If Shunsui's actually doing so much just to gain her good opinion…I doubt we'll find another woman, not on this side of the world. However, things should be left going the way they are. The result isn't what always matters, Soi Fong, it's the way to it. You'll see. Continue your observations, but don't do anything."

With a slight bow she disappeared.

* * *

Nanao noticed the changes almost immediately. Very small, but noticeable changes occurred. For one, the servants became very respectful and cooperative, the younger ones called her Ise-sama and the older, more bumptious ones suddenly started acting humble and taciturn. She didn't want them to treat her like a goddess, so every possible time she went to eat with them in the kitchen. Soon, most of them began to like her and became very fond of her. There was still pressure sensed between her and some of the older, more experienced women who still disapproved her marriage with Shunsui, but whatever they thought, they kept it to themselves.

Also, every day after she came back from her walk Nanao found small bouquets of flowers on her desk. Not huge, expensive and ostentatious patches of rare plants, but simple flowers you can pick if you reached out the window. This was a nice sign-it meant that he wasn't trying to win her over; it meant that he just wanted to be her friend. And friendship…well, it was something she could go with.

* * *

However terms of friendship were strongly reconsidered when something occurred. And that something was the discovery why the servants became so civil to her.

One girl, rather young and inexperienced, who Shunsui teased a little before Nanao's arrival, didn't quite follow the turns of events. She was young, inexperienced and terribly romantic and fell into the sort of love delirium that most young girls fall. The sort of illness that causes you to live in a dreamland, hit the walls and fall down stairs without even noticing it. Get the picture? So that's what happened.

In one of her small reality checks she understood Shunsui-sama was engaged to another woman. In a nervous outbreak she attacked the unsuspecting Nanao with a vase. There was no harm done, as the young woman jumped out of the way in time, however, it had consequences. The servant girl was caught by some guards and had to be whipped for her disobedience. Nanao, too shocked at the time to protect her, learned what her fate was a few hours afterwards.

Her reaction was totally different. She ran in the kitchen, getting food, water and clean bandages, put them on a tray and headed to the tower where the girl was locked up. On her way Nanao met Shunsui, who was looking for her.

"Nanao-chan! Are you OK?!" He exclaimed the minute he saw her. Nanao paused, before answering.

"Very well, sir."

"Did you get hurt? Did something happen to you?"

"I'm not the one you should be worrying about." Nanao said in a severe tone, and then reading the question in his eyes added "That poor girl in the tower suffered a lot because of me and I'm going to her."

"Excuse me? What did you do to her?"

"I don't know."

"Are you accusing yourself for what happened?"

"Yes, since I can't…"

"You can't…accuse me of it? Nanao-chan, I thought we were friends."

"It doesn't matter here. I should be accusing you, but I can't so I accuse myself."

"Me?"

"Yes, you, because you were inconsiderate as usual for other people's feelings. How could you trick that girl in this way?" Nanao had learned about the whole thing from one of the older servants. Shunsui, however, barely remembered ever speaking to that girl.

"Nanao-chan, I know how you feel, but I swear it was completely innocent. Nothing happened, I just spoke to her a few times."

"A few times are enough, obviously." Nanao was angry and hurt indeed. Anger she accepted and showed. However, she would never admit that she was hurt too. So she stick with anger. "How can you be so cruel?"

"I didn't do it out of bad heart…"

"Yeah, you did it out of habit then?"

"Nanao-chan, I sense something more than what you're saying. What do you think that I should have done?"

She was about to say something caustic, but she swallowed it. The bitterness of the words burned her throat, but she revised her sentence in a more humble and polite way.

"You should learn to measure your words, sir. Now, please let me pass."

* * *

The guard that followed her in the cell was very stubborn-he wouldn't leave her alone with the guilty servant. The girl herself wouldn't allow Nanao to touch her. Not of hatred, the beating had made her sober in less then a minute. No, she the reason she stayed back was because she didn't deserve such a thing.

"Leave." Nanao told the guardsman. Her tone was restrained, but the sentence was left unfinished-as if she wanted to say _"Or I'll make you."_ He backend out, but he was determined to stay in front of the door in case the lady wasn't to her senses.

Nanao left the tray down, then turned her back to the girl and took off her gown. Remaining in her under-dress she loosened the strings that held it behind her neck and showed the frightened girl her back. She gasped.

"Ise-sama!"

"My name is Nanao." She said firmly as she pulled her garments back on and straightened herself up before turning to the servant girl "I am not some noble bitch that would have you beaten to crap because you have feelings. I am not someone who wouldn't understand you. So allow me to help you."

"Ise-sama…."

"Call me Nanao. What is your name?"

"I…Isane, I…Nanao-sama."The girl's eyes shun with tears, but she was too weak to get up from the pallet that served as a bed. Nanao knelt next to her and started mending her wounds. Soi Fong, who was hanging on the tower wall and looking through the window was getting the impression that she was going mad. And Shunsui, who dismissed the guard, couldn't get his eyes off the lock.

* * *

Nanao's actions didn't remain unnoticed. She spent the whole afternoon, the whole night and a big part of the morning mending the girl's wounds and looking after her, as she came down with a small fever. She didn't leave the cell for a minute and had nothing for dinner except a glass of water one of the maids brought her. Nanao worked tirelessly, without complaining, and in the morning her cares paid off-the girl got better. When it was made clear that Nanao's presence was not needed all the time, she went out to find the guard who whipped the servant.

It turned out to be a young man, not much older than the girl herself. He seemed very unhappy that he had to punish the girl, but those were the regulations.

"Listen to me, Hisagi-kun, and listen well…" Nanao put her hands on her waist "I don't know what kind of stupid regulations are those, but from now on I am assigning you to look after Isane-chan. You will not leave her side on any occasion. You will give her help if she needs it and after some time I might forgive you for raising a hand against a woman."

Nanao's orders didn't really count, but everybody obeyed-she just had something about her that inspired people to listen to her and follow her orders. Something inspiring, something that provoked admiration.

Her actions were unthinkable-to do such a gracious gesture towards a mere servant girl; to deprive herself of a required night's rest like it was nothing…going so low as to offering a simple peasant her friendship, as if they were equal…In town, such behavior would have been censured, and Nanao herself-expelled out of every refined society.

However, this was not the town, and the society was everything but refined-even Yamamoto san sometimes dressed like a stable-man and acted like one. And Nanao-s actions were neither punished, not censured-right on the contraire, she earned true, great respect.

Whatever doubts the servants had for her, they were gone. The younger ones now looked up to Nanao with praise and on her own wish called her Nanao-san. The older ones felt her like a daughter. The changes were felt immediately-between the women was established a wonderfully beautiful friendship. Something that nobody thought could exist. Every one of those servant girls thought about others as rivals, as enemies she had to put up with because of her master's wishes. Now in those rivals she saw a supportive, and caring friends.

It just goes to show how much a simple gesture can do.

* * *

A/N-Well, that was hurried. I hope you could keep up. Thanks again for reading. Arigatou. 


	5. Doubts

**Well, I got a little on the creative side lately. I hope it turned out well. **

**As usual, thank you for all your reviews, it is pleasure to read them.

* * *

**

Doubts 

Yamamoto san had a hard time keeping his jaw from dropping, when Soi Fong brought him report of Nanao's latest action. His spy, who had already gotten over her primary astonishment, was trbusying herself with treasuring the look on his face. Seing her master surprised speechless…well, it was something different.

Soi Fong worked for him ever since she was a child and still he never aged. He developed some pretty weird quirks over the years instead of wrinkles. He went out to fight with some wooden dummies in the middle of the night, he sometimes read his mail while hanging upside down, and occasionally chased after girls…though never went further than pinching a butt or two. Most servants thought he was scary, but funny…in his own way. But despite everything, he was still strong like a bull and as sharp as an eagle. So the current situation was…disturbing and really amusing at the same time.

"Kyoraku-dono's behavious is experiencing some bizarre changes." Since Soi Fong's idea of emotions was pretty limited she couldn't determine whether those changes represented something good or something bad. "Do you still want to proceed with your plan, Yamamoto sama."

"Yes. Do not stop the preparations and keep a close eye on my son. You're never sure what's on his mind."

* * *

What was on Shunsui's mind? That was a hard question to answer even for himself. He saw everything in that cell through the lock, but didn't quite hear everything. He didn't need to either-Nanao's actions spoke for themselves. Her gentility towards the girl who insulted her, her selflessness, her caring and attention…It caught him off guard.

Shunsui already knew she wasn't heartless, but to see such a gentle and devoted side of her…His days changed as his perceptions turned on 180 degrees. He stormed the library to look for ways to break off the engagement without bringing shame on her, but the more he looked at those books the more he caught himself wondering if it was really better off this way? For her to come back to her small farm and after a year or two get married, this time to somebody she likes? For him to stay in his palace, living in his lazy pace, seeking love and affection from servant girls or teasing whatever rich bimbo his father sent in Nanao-chan's place?

Nanao-chan's place…he already accepted her as a part of his life. Shunsui discovered he was in some poetic, worn-out mood. He lay in the garden, contemplating the roses, and he thought about the way Nanao looked. He hadn't seen much, as her bust remained clothed, but the simple white garment couldn't hide her fine hands, her ivory-like shoulders, the natural grace of her body.

Why was he having such a hard time? She was just a girl, life wasn't going to end if she left.

No, it wouldn't end, but it would be very, very grey.

* * *

Nanao watched as Hisagi helped Isane walk around. The girl was recovering amazingly quickly, but she still had troubles, since her back hurt. Hisagi, still too ashamed to look her in the eyes, offered her his hand to lean on. Isane blushed brightly, but of course he couldn't notice.

Nanao suppressed a smile-how cute.

"They are getting really attached." a cheerful voice said behind her and Nanao saw a young woman with strawberry blond hair and ocean blue eyes. She smiled widely. "You are a model to follow, Ise-sama."

"Thank you. But I am not Ise-sama. Call me Nanao."

"That would not be appropriate. Can I call you Nanao-san?"

"Thank you. And your name is?"

"Matsumoto Rangiku, Nanao-san."

"Pleased to meet you." Nanao smiled sincerely.

"We just received another gift for you-a wedding dress." Rangiku smiled, but Nanao's mood suddenly changed. Yes, another stuck-up present, this time from somebody who REALLY wanted to stick out. Oh well.

"Thank you for telling me. You can put it next to the musical instruments." Since they didn't know which one she played, they send them all. Such ill taste indeed! Nanao wondered how far would they go.

"Don't you want to see it?" a small servant exclaimed.

"Yes, of course. Rangiku-san, can you please take it?"

"Of course." The young woman smiled and followed her mistress on her way to her quarters. As they were turning some corner the small servant girl skipped forward. Rangiku suddenly leaned forward and bowed to Nanao.

"Nanao-sama, I must thank you for your kindness to my sister."

"Your sister? Do you mean Isane-san?"

"No…not her….you probably don't know her by name…but we resemble each-other a lot."

Nanao looked at the young woman's face more carefully and a small shadow passed her eyes.

"Oh, I see." Rangiku was the sister of the insolent girl that warned her to leave while she could. "But what do you mean? I've met your sister only once."

"I know. She left the castle the day after she insulted you. But you didn't undertake any actions against her and I am very grateful-my family is poor enough to support Ritsuko's caprices. If you sent her back in disgrace, my parents wouldn't have survived it."

"Stand up, please. I only did what I felt was right. Your sister did not deserve to be disgraced."

"Yes, she deserves worse punishment, but my father was too soft." Rangiku sighed and followed after Nanao, her eyes glimmering "My sister is too reckless and spoilt, Nanao-san. I doubt she even realizes what's really happening. She's like Isane, but worse. Just one beating wouldn't get the ideas she put into her head out."

"It's not her fault. It's Kyoraku-san's, because he never thought of the consequences of his actions." Nanao's voice was filled with anger.

They met Isane and Hisagi as they were walking in. The small servant girl was talking to Isane, who quickly volunteered to help out. She started climbing the stairs, but the pain in her back didn't let her go far. Then Hisagi sighed, threw her over his shoulder and carried her up.

"Go ahead." Nanao told Rangiku "I'll go and get Isane-chan some medications."

Rangiku bowed and ran after the two servants.

* * *

Nanao took some hot tea and herbs that served as painkillers and headed towards her room, when she noticed that the door of one of the big halls was slightly open. Curious, she peeked inside-she had never been into that one.

It was a training hall, cleared of all furniture. Beautiful, rare weapons hung from the walls, and shun in the light of the morning sun. In the middle of it, her fiancé was practicing with a sharp rapier, hitting different points of the air. For once he was without that flamboyant coat of his-he just wore a loose, white shirt and a pair of pants. His curly brown hair was pulled back in a pony tail.

Shunsui was so absorbed in his training that he didn't notice anything else-even Nanao. The latter, however, found that she was actually staring at him, without doubt or revolt. His face was serious and concentrated, and his eyes…without that darn half-smirk of his, they almost looked…brilliant, and fine.

Nanao shook her head and ran off to her room. This wasn't the time to start liking him-they were working on a way to get out of this accursed engagement. It was clearly going to be a torture for both of them-he wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off every skirt he saw, even if he tried, and she wouldn't tolerate that even for the sake of her honor.

It was for the best.

She entered her quarters and left the small trey on the table, before going into the bedroom, where she expected to find Rangiku and the others.

"Isane-chan." Nanao called out "Isane-chan, I brought you something to help you through the pain, you should drink it…"

She froze, mesmerized by the site before her.

* * *

The dress was put on a mannequin, and placed where she got the best of the light.

It was beautiful. She came closer and reached out her hand to touch the smooth, ivory colored silk. It looked so amazing she was afraid it was just a mirage, but the fabric under her fingers proved her wrong-it was soft, but it was also pretty real. It had a weird smell-it reminded Nanao of naphtaline. Her fingers trailed off the corset, the sleeves and the neckline. There was also a huge white lace scarf thrown over the shoulders, but Nanao suspected that it served as a veil. It was hand made, and the fine fabric was knitted in complicated figures. But the most wonderful part of the outfit was a small tiara with white ribbons that were used to attach it.

Nanao let out a soft gasp-it was so easy to imagine herself wearing that-she would look like a real princess.

Rangiku's voice was heard, saying:

"Ne, Isane, you'd sure like to get married in a dress like this, right."

"Matsumoto-san…" Nanao could almost hear Isane blush "How can you say that? How can I dare imagine myself wearing something as beautiful? And besides, I don't have a chance in getting married, not now!"

"Oh yeah? I think you've got one standing right in front of the door." Matsumoto chuckled when she heard Hisagi's armor ring. The guard was probably leaning on the door, trying to hear their conversation better. Nanao decided to cut in, before both Isane and Hisagi blush themselves to death.

"Rangiku-san, who sent this present?"

"Why do you want to know?" Matsumoto asked. "You don't like it?"

"No…but it is clearly a family treasure, I have to give them special thanks for it." Nanao made her way to her desk and pulled out some paper and an ink well. "I will write to them immediately."

"Don't you want to see how it fits you?" Isane asked "I dare say it would look lovely on you."

"Thank you, but no." Nanao knew that if she tried it on something bad might happen. "Rangiku-san?"

"Oh, no need to send a letter." Matsumoto smiled "Master Kyoraku told us to bring this to you as his wedding present."

"What?!" Nanao couldn't hide her surprise and almost fell off her chair. "You…you mean that Yamamoto san sent this?"

"Nope, his son did. He gave us the orders and specified that it was his personal gift for you."

"But that…this is so old…it must be a real treasure…"

"Yes." Isane sighed "One of the older maids told me that women in this family were getting married in dresses like these. This was the wedding dress of Yamamoto sama's grandmother."

Nanao's throat went dry. She stared at Rangiku and Isane, but no syllable escaped her mouth. She adored the dress and admired it the way it had to be admired. Such a gift was a sure sign of affection. But that was just it-they barely spoke, they could hardly stand each other. They made an agreement to get out of the engagement, he promised her that he would find a way to save her honor. But by giving her the dress…it was as if he had just announced that there would definitely BE a wedding and that they would definitely get married.

Was he mocking her? Or perhaps he needed a wife that he could use to show the world he was an honorable man…even if he wasn't.

Doubt quickly gave way to anger-how dare he toy with her? Nanao got up and made her way out of the room.

"Nanao-san, where are you going?" Isane called out.

"To show him my gratitude." Nanao said through clenched teeth.

* * *

As expected, he was still in the training room, fighting his invisible opponents. Or at least he did, before Nanao came in and stood right in front of him.

"Holy crap!" he ranted and made a very funny move in order not to pierce her. "Nanao, don't do stuff like that! I almost killed you!"

"It was the only way I could think of to draw your attention to me." She said coldly.

"What is the matter? You seem a little upset."

"I received your…gift."

"Ah…you have? How do you like it? I hope it suits your taste."

"It's quite beautiful. But I'm curious why are you giving it to me."

"Why Nanao-chan, isn't it because of me that your gown got dirty."

"Gowns wash…" Nanao said, barely containing herself "There was no need for you to give me such a precious garment because I a simple dress dirty."

"You didn't like it?"

"It's not about that! Why are you giving me a wedding dress? I thought you promised me something."

"That's not a subject to discuss on open doors." Shunsui stated. However, even he didn't know why he sent her the dress. "Besides, it's just a dress, there's no point of making such a big fuss over it."

That did it. Nanao clenched her teeth and saw a practice sword, tossed aside on the floor. Without bending down, she kicked it up in her hand and pointed it at her fiancé.

"I insist on a satisfactory answer…" she said "And I will have it."

Shunsui stared at her, then shook his head.

"There is no point of fighting."

Nanao, however, didn't listen. She stepped back and then lunged forward. Shunsui, on instinct, raised the rapier and moved fast enough to beat her weapon out of her hands. However, she reacted almost instantly, turning her attack in a block and stopped his blow.

They stepped back, but did not let their guard down. Nanao folded her skirts up and held them with one of hands so she could have freedom of movement. He took a more serious position and they attacked again. Their blades crashed in perfect speed, synchrony and power. Swing, block, attack, counterattack…it was all incredibly good. But they maintained the distance between them, nobody got closer than they should.

Nanao was blocking all his moves. Then he decided to do something different that would stop her for good. He made some false movements and then threw himself forward, hoping to get the sword out of her hands. However, Nanao managed to block it, and since she was getting tired of that game too, she put her foot next to his and spun around his arm. The hand that gripped onto her skirt pushed him and he ended up pinned against the wall with Nanao pressed against his chest and her blade-right on his throat.

They were gasping for air. He was too stunned to say anything, she was too tired to. Finally, when she realized the way they stood, she backend away and tucked some locks of hair behind her ears.

"Tell me." Nanao finally said. In answer, Shunsui just dropped his sword and raised his hands.

"Because I can't fulfill my promise."

Nanao was shocked. She was about to scream at him, when Yamamoto san walked in.

* * *

A/N-Well, whis was a little hard. Sorry if the expressions seem to complicated and tortuous. 


	6. It doesn't matter

**Another chapter, the disclamer's on the first page. Sorry I was late folks, but I got a serious urge to finish my story "Ways of life" and write a one-shot. Sorry if this is not quite what you expected. Ne, I'm having a hard time choosing who to add to this story. Is there a particular couple or a character you'd like to see here?**

**It doesn't matter**

Yamamoto san raised an eyebrow, looking at his son and his fiancée. The two seemed in the middle of a heated discussion, and Nanao was holding a training sword. Shunsui's rapier had flown aside. 

He knew his son too well to think that he and Ise-san had suddenly begun liking each other. There were only two reasons for their appearance-either he tried forcing himself on her and she got really mad, or shelearned something about him she didn't like. Somehow, thefirst was more probable than the second.

Oh, he was never surprised to walk into a room and find Shunsui in one or another compromising position. What made that time different? Oh, right, the fact that this was his fiance. But that's not bad, wasn't it. 

"Oh, good, you're both here." Yamamoto san smiled "Excellent, I don't have to look for you all over the castle to tell you."

"What is it, Yama-jii?" Shunsui grunted his teeth, frustrated that his fight was interrupted like that. He would have gotten his sword back by now if it wasn't for that old geezer's interfearence. 

"Ah, nothing much. I just wanted you to know that in a week I'll have to pay a visit to some of the mansions in the western lands." Nanao gulped nervously-trips such as these were executed only through riding. Yamamoto san's absence would be, therefore, of a pretty long duration. "I will take a small part of the guards, so don't worry, the castle will be well-protected."

"Is the matter that summons you to the mansions of a…very serious nature?" Nanao asked, trying her best to look serious and calm. 

"Oh, hopefully it won't be. But there have been some…misunderstandings during the gathering of the corps this summer and the stewards of some of the lands are having serious arguments. It isn't too serious, but the disputes may grow into fights between the workers of the different mansions, and such conduct is…inadmissible."

"Of course." Nanao bit her lower lip-the problem was serious, but…it was hard enough. How could she go on if she was left to the mercy of that…horrible man? Obviously he couldn't keep his promises, what would make him keep his distance once his father's gone? Something had to be done.

"My stay there may take a while." Yamamoto san went on. "The journey itself might take a week. I have full confidence in my counselor, who will take care of business while I'm away. But I trust you'll help her whenever she requires it, Ise-dono."

"Yes, sir, of course." Nanao bowed "May I ask…if your personal intervention is absolutely necessary? I'm not very sure that I can live up to your expectations."

"No, no. Surely you have experience in such things-from what I've heard from your father you've been doing a very good job managing your estate."

"I assure you, my father has greatly exaggerated my skills." 

"Either way, I'm sure you'll do just fine with whatever might come out, Ise-dono. I'm perfectly calm in leaving you in charge of the mansion. On my way back I'll check on the construction of your house. I believe it should be ready for your wedding."

Then he left the two and walked away, busying himself with whatever arrangements had to be done for the journey. Nanao just stood there, looking at the place he was. She even forgot that Shunsui was in the room with her, before he placed his huge, tanned palm on her shoulder.

"Well, that means we'll have the whole place to ourselves." He was about to grin but she slapped him and ran away before he could do anything to stop her.

* * *

"What's wrong with that woman?" he thought later that day. He was sitting in the grass near a small artificial pond in the garden and was contemplating his own reflection in the water. Frankly he didn't like what he saw-his dark eyes, usually sparkling with cheerfulness, were now grave and worried, and his left cheek was still colored in a bright shade of red from Nanao's slap. Hopefully, it would fade away completely until dinner. But that wasn't the problem.

"What's wrong with me?" He asked aloud. 

"There's nothing wrong with you, love." A soft voice rang and Ritsuko came out of the trees. Her hair was loose and she wore one of her favorite dresses, the gothic-Lolita type, black, with lots of lace. She'd look almost adorable, if it wasn't the deep neckline and that lustful look in her eyes. Boy, did she know how to be seductive. 

"Are you sad? Oh, that engagement is torturing you, isn't it?" she purred and sat down on the grass next to him. Shunsui backend away almost unconsciously. Ritsuko pouted. "What is the matter? You almost seem unhappy to see me."

"It's not that. I'm always happy to see you…but…" Shunsui was suddenly very uncomfortable. Ritsuko was very close, so close she could place herself on his lap.

"You seem tense. Maybe I can do something about that." She bent forward; offering him a very good look of her bosom, but Shunsui just shook his head helped her up and offered her his coat to cover herself up. 

"I'm sorry, Ritsuko." He said "It's just…I should stop before I hurt you."

She was furious, but she was too smart to make a scene. She burst into some really artistic tears and ran off, leaving him to curse himself.

* * *

He was alone, and he was suffocating. All that day, he wondered around, pondering over the fundamental question-What was happening to him? The answer was there, within his grasp, but every time it slipped him and made him even angrier. He ate in his room and tried sleeping, but sleep never came. 

He sighed and threw off his sheets, and walked to the window. Autumn was coming and the nights were far from warm, but he was only dressed in some ragged old pants. The cool air made him shiver for just a second and then he stopped paying attention to it. 

The window of his room gave him a good view of the field that surrounded the castle, of the road and the mountains. When he was young, he used to confine himself in his quarters and look over the window for hours. He didn't move, nor did he notice anything around him. If the ceiling fell on his head, he still wouldn't have moved. He waited and waited and just watched the road…hoping that he would see his mother coming back. But that never happened.

Now the road was empty-a clear line that winded under the silver rays of the moon. Now he knew it was meaningless to wait and watch, and still the view was somewhat symbolic-it reminded him of his past determination and his unshakable belief. Even though he laughed sadly at his stupidity, a small warmth formed somewhere in his chest. 

"Maybe I'm just overreacting." He said to himself. He was still excited from their little collision in the morning and that affected his judgment. "It will go away soon." He mumbled, as if he was trying to convince himself of it. "It WILL go away and when it does life will go back to normal."

* * *

But whatever 'it' was, it was one heck of a stubborn thing, as it didn't go away. On the contraire, it stroke root deep in his heart and it grew, and grew, until it reached full bloom and stayed like that, suffocating Shunsui with it's sweetness and beauty. 

Nanao was under his skin-almost literally. She was everywhere he looked; he saw nothing but her and could think of nothing but her. Their encounters were always harsh-they either stared at each other maliciously until one of them gave up or left the room, or they argued. And against all reason he continued to seek her, he even went so far as to start following her around 24/7. 

This puzzled Soi Fong, as she kept following them around, eying their every move. She called it madness and illness; that little indisposition had a very long reputation and it also had a name. 

Nanao of course was pretty oblivious to her fiancé's sudden change of behavior or at least she ignored it very carefully. She completely forgot that she was supposed to act like a lady, got up before sunrise like every other servant and bustled through the kitchen all day. She helped out with everything, no matter how hard of how low it was-she even scrubbed the floor, if it got her mind off the horrors that were coming ahead.

Oh, she was very far from indifferent. She knew very well that Shunsui might take advantage of his father's absence and try to pull some trick on her. He loved teasing her, and wouldn't he like to get her really mad. She wasn't letting him do that, no way in hell. 

Nanao told the servants that she wanted to prepare for her upcoming role as a temporary manager of the house. Of course, matters of the estate were left to Yamamoto san's accountant, but her duties were important as well. 

Matsumoto, who was almost always by her side, was wondering if Nanao was aware how desperate she sounded.

* * *

Finally, Yamamoto san left, leaving Nanao, Shunsui and the accountant with some instructions on what to do. 

Nanao didn't wait for the carriage to go away, as she was too anxious to get away from her fiancé as soon as possible. She locked herself up in her room with some account books and got down to work right away….but Shunsui stayed and watched until the last cloud of dust vanished from his sight….not that he had any special regards for Yama-jii, he just had the habit of doing that. He always got the feeling of loneliness and he always felt sad.

"Wait a sec…you're not alone now." A small voice called in his head "You have a lovely and hard-working fiancée who is probably confining herself in that dark tower of hers and just waits for you to save her from those boring scraps of paperwork that old geezer shoveled up on top of her."

A sly little smile formed on Shunsui's lips as he just realized (the slow person he is) the many, many advantages of this situation. This was going to be very, very fun.

* * *

A/N-Kyaaa, that was soooo short! I'm running out of inspiration. Well then, I better go, saddle my horse and go round myself up some more. (gets her laso and laughs maniacalically). While I do that,feel free togo through the list of stories I recommend andenjoy the works of true masters of fanfiction.Bye-bye.


	7. When will it end?

**Ahem, I guess I didn't make this clear in the last chapter, so here it goes agan.**

**COUPLE REQUESTS, PEOPLE! I want to make this good, but alas I cannot enroll all the characters from Bleach in the story! It's up to you, my beautiful readers, to tell me who do you want to see in this fic. And I will appreciate all the constructive critisizm and tips you guys give me, all your suggestions will be taken into consideration. Just don't ask me for yaoi/yuri couples, I'm not good in that. (No offence, just not my speciality)**

**I don't own anything but the ideas for the plot. **

* * *

**When will it end?**

Nanao raised an eyebrow when she heard an energetic knock on the door. Half a minute later it flew open and her fiancé invited himself in her small study. She was about to make a sarcastic remark when she remembered he DID knock; thus it was impossible to blame him of being inconsiderate. However…

"You are supposed to wait for an answer." She stated the obvious.

"Yare, don't be so cold." He chipped "Silence suffices-what if you got suddenly sick or hurt or worse!"

"I am not suicidal." Nanao said, but then added "…yet."

"And that's precisely why it is my duty as your fiancé to make sure you're all right. If you got hurt I would never forgive myself for letting that happen."

Such warm words! Nanao really appreciated that-a friendly shoulder to help her when she was tired….however the half-laughing manner, in which he pronounced these words quickly put her on her guard. It reminded her who that person was -a man of no honor, a man who couldn't keep his promises. She didn't want him around; she didn't want him even close to her.

"Can you please tell me the reason of your visit?"

Shunsui's smile lost some of its brightness. Nanao was trying to push him away. For a second there he thought that that barrier she had around her had dropped…but he was obviously wrong. She considered him an enemy…but why? Couldn't she see he wanted to be her friend?

"Nanao-chan…" Shunsui sighed "What is wrong in looking after you."

"I don't need being looked after." She said, crossing her arms in front of her chest and felt a lump in her throat. A little more and she'd burst out in tears. No, no, she had to hold on. "If you have nothing to tell me I'd like to be left alone."

"No, I have to explain myself. You are not happy with me, aren't you, Nanao-chan."

"Fist of, stop calling me that, and second-you know very well that I am angry with you, you don't need to hear it from me."

"Because I misled you, didn't I."

* * *

Oh, hell, he was so damn right. And what did he expect her to do? Hug him and tell him that it's not like that. 'Sorry, my love, I was just being impossible, I never meant that, you know how women are in their period…' etc. etc. Did he honestly think she would tell him such things? Nanao was raised to be straight to the point and honest. How could she possibly fall into deceive, now that she knew how life was?

Her father, the youngest child of a rich family, was disinherited for marrying for love. His older brother got the entire fortune and was free to ruin himself. He wasted almost the whole fortune on gambling, before dying from some heart disease. Nanao's grandmother was forced to see her mistake and her younger son was once again benefiting her grace.

But Nanao's father was too proud to accept anything from people who treated him with disrespect. The fortune of the Ise family was a lousy remain of what it had been, but Nanao's father regained his title, his connections, and his ancient, respected name. A name, which would allow his daughter to marry into a respectful family. A fine family, that would support her; a family that would allow her to live properly without having to work.

Right now Nanao was engaged to the only heir of an old, respectful and rich family. She had everything her parents would wish for her, but her fiancé was a thoughtless pig. He was a womanizer, a drunkard, a man who had no regard for honor and duty.

Oh, she saw once again the hidden insult in those gifts people kept sending her. She didn't have beauty, nor did she have fortune. She was not one wit better than all those men and women, mostly women, who congratulated her on her future marriage with their presents. But she was chosen amongst them because she was the only one that would have HIM.

And she would have him because she had no choice.

And what options did Nanao have? Swallow the insults and let her pride die away? Live with this man, if a life without a soul can be called living? Or go home in disgrace and maybe never marry again.

What was going to be left of her if she lost the honor of her family's name, if she lost her pride?

Her only hope of getting out of this was his promise. And now that she knew she couldn't count on him, what was she supposed to do. Bounce up and down in joy? Jeez.

* * *

"I am disappointed by your actions, of course." Of course she'd never tell him all that, wouldn't she?

"Just disappointed?"

"No. Disappointed, frustrated and definitely angry. When somebody bestows their trust in you, you can't just back on your promise!"

"Even if you have a good reason to do it?" he asked and motioned her to sit down. "Nanao-chan, I understand your feelings. My behavior is unpardonable and I have no justification of it, aside from my own feelings. But if you give me one chance I can prove that I am better than that. Allow me to make amends to you."

"Make amends…to me? I am not the one you should be talking to right now."

Nanao got up and walked up to the window, regaining some of her composure on the way. She turned to face him.

"I see that you are trying to make my opinion of you….better. But I am not the one you should be apologizing to."

"Excuse me, but I don't understand."

"You understand very well. Instead of wasting your breath here you should try and make amends to all those girls you seduced."

"You still believe that I am a scoundrel, don't you."

"Yes."

"But even if I try to explain everything to you, your opinion of me would not change, correct?"

"Do I have a reason not to change it?"

"You are right indeed. But I will try to tell you anyway. Those girls I 'seduced', have, are, and always will be my good friends. Despite what you think, I care for them and I don't give up my love so easily. I've never treated a woman with disrespect in my life and I assure you that I never will."

"So that justifies your conduct towards them?"

"A person loves more than once."

"What difference does it make? It is still….still…"

"Lying? Is this what it's all about? You think I'm a liar."

"Yes I do." Nanao jumped at the unexpected raise of tone. She never expected losing her temper like that. Taking a deep breath she said: "Please leave me alone now." In a quick and hasty manner.

"Yare, Nanao-chan, if I didn't know better I'd say you have a lover hidden in you closet." He enjoyed the bewilderment in her eyes, because of the fact that he caught her off guard. Her jaw hung open and her glasses fell off the bridge of her nose.

"Holy shit…." She didn't even notice what she was saying "Are you absolutely serious?"

"Well, is there?"

"NOOFCOURSENOTHOWCOULDYOUEVENTHINKOFSUCHATHINGISWEARYOUARETHEMOSTHORRIBLEPRESUMPTIOUSANDDISPICABLETHUGIHAVEEVERSEEN!!" she shrieked out.

"What?"

"I said….aaah, forget about it! Will you PLEASE just leave me alone?"

He stared at her and it felt like an eternity. A part of Nanao, a big part of her, wanted to kick him out and even leave him some scars. But another part, a small, neglected and stubborn part, just needed to talk to him, to tell him her heart…in hope that he understands her better.

* * *

He left her room, giving her a sad, almost hurt look over his shoulder. Nanao tried to work, but she couldn't overcome the growing sense of guilt in her gut. Getting up, she decided to take a stroll.

She went past the office, and was heading down to the library when a voice called out to her. Curious, she went inside and greeted Byakuya Kuchiki, lord of a mansion in the eastern mountains and a good friend of Yamamoto san. Since the two knew each other since childhood, or Byakuya's childhood to be precise, Yamamoto san had great confidence in him and bestowed some of his duties on him when he was away.

"Ise-dono." Byakuya motioned her to sit down "Would you like some tea?"

"No, thank you. Is there anything you need to discuss with me?"

"Not in particular, I just wanted to talk to you." Byakuya raised an eyebrow 'Are you in a hurry?"

"No, sir, I am not."

"Very well. Actually, Yamamoto san asked me to…brief you on a certain tradition." Seeing her surprised expression, he explained "About the weddings in this house."

"Oh." Nanao blinked, surprised at her own foolishness. Byakuya nodded and went on with his explanations-the newlyweds were supposed to execute a sort of….art, on the big reception.

"What sort of…art?"

"A dance maybe. Or playing a certain song. Or reciting love poetry-preferably something you've written especially for the occasion." Nanao winced at the idea of composing a poem for Shunsui…and she didn't even dare imagine what he would write about her. "The tradition has a very long history, it dates over 200 years back. It has to be fulfilled, so choose which art you'd like to perform so I can assign somebody to teach you."

"With all due respect, isn't there something else we can do? Horseback riding perhaps?" Nanao asked with hope.

"Fencing is not acceptable." Byakuya narrowed his eyes "Considering the dress for the occasion, nothing else is appropriate anyway. Would you like to think about it?"

"No…but aren't you supposed to ask my…fiancé about this first?"

"He is an expert in all three." He sighed "It's up to you to choose which one."

"Well…" Nanao thought about it for a moment. Dancing wasn't her strongest side, whereas she used to play the piano until a few years back. Poetry was out of the question. "I suppose that playing it shall be."

"How well do you play the piano, Ise-san?"

"Well…"

"I see. I will send for the daughter of the housekeeper, I hear she is a fine musician."

"Thank you, Kuchiki-san." Nanao bowed and left the room.

* * *

Hisana, the daughter of the housekeeper turned out to be a small, agreeable girl in her early 20's, a little younger than Nanao herself. She also proved to be a patient teacher and Nanao soon re-discovered the joys of playing.

"That's right, Nanao-dono, very good." Hisana complimented her "Very soon we'll be able to prepare an exquisite performance for you wedding."

"Yes…exquisite." Nanao laughed nervously, wondering if there even would be a wedding. Her little talk with Shunsui was still ringing in her head, but even if she could overcome her objections, it was very likely that the ceremony turns out to be a disaster-ruined by one of his former lovers per instance. Hisana noticed her sad look and patted her on the shoulder compassionately.

"I am sure you and Kyoraku sama will have a happy marriage. I, myself am to be married soon."

"You are?"

"Yes, to one of the stewards of Yamamoto-sama."

"Do you love him?"

Hisana laughed.

"Does that really matter?"

"Well, I thought…."

"You thought that we are allowed to marry, since we aren't burdened with the duty of a rich family? Oh, no. We have our…obligations. They are not so grave, but still we need to think about our families first…and he is a nice man. Sometimes mutual respect is…more important than love. Now, how about we try something else?"

* * *

Byakuya was walking down the hall, on his way to the library. He had to verify some documents and he was wondering about the books he was going to need, when he stopped dead in his tracks, listening to an enchanting melody. The living room door was slightly open and Shunsui was peeking in, a warm smile on his face. Byakuya gave him a strange look, full of disapproval.

"What?" Shunsui murmured "Don't tell me this isn't a lovely melody. I really wish Nanao-chan would learn it."

"This isn't Ise-dono playing?" now he was surprised. Moving slowly forward, he also looked inside and saw Nanao, standing near the piano, enjoying the music with her eyes closed, and a young girl in a simple servant's dress. From the place she sat, he could see her profile-a charming face, a bit too pale, with gentle eyes, filled with emotions.

"I take it this is Hisana-san."

"Uh-huh." Shunsui smiled, and then got up, as the piece came to its end. "It was nice seeing you, Kuchiki-dono."

* * *

A/N-Another chapter completed. Sorry if it's dissappointing, I'll try to post the next chapter sooner.

(What would've Yamamoto san said when he walked into the training room? "No lemos before the marriage! Not with this rating!")

Joking aside, I'm not sure about lemons yet, but this fic is far from finished, so...anything is possible. See you later.

And before I forget again-COUPLE REQUESTS!


	8. Perils of a night

**Ok, here is another chapter. I don't own anything.** **The characters in _italics_ are describtions of dreams**.

* * *

**Perils of a night**

Nanao took great pleasure in her piano lessons. She remembered how much she loved those solitary moments, when there was just the piano and her….and then she grew up and there was not time for stuff like that. However, she was re-discovering how much she loved playing, thanks to Hisana-san.

And playing was her only refuge, because everywhere she went, Shunsui followed her like a lovesick puppy. When she read, he sat right in front of her and stared at her without even blinking until she snapped. He messed with her bookmarks, the papers, just to tease her. And if she happened to peek out the window just to get some fresh air he would always be down there, looking at her, or trying to climb the wall to deliver a bouquet of flowers (since she kept her doors locked).

When she played, she went to a different, calmer world….he would always listen, but at least the music mesmerized him enough to keep him down.

But there was something she couldn't understand, something that despite his smiles put her on her guard. What was it?

* * *

The autumn lasted longer than expected. It was still warm, too warm. Nanao watched the sun set from the window of her room. That day she felt a bit sick, so the stayed in her room, keeping her bed. No, however, she was quite all right and she went to bed, preparing for a calm night.

* * *

_She was sleeping, one arm supporting her head and the other resting on her stomach. Her ebony hair was spread all over the pillow, in contrast with her skin, as white as fresh snow. She was shifting all the time, uncomfortable with the mattress, and the simple nightdress was not enough to hide the perfection of her forms. He could see only thanks to the dim moonlight, coming from the window, but he saw enough to make him want more. He wanted her, he craved her, and still she was beyond reach. Tonight however, he found himself very, very close. Closer than ever. He could smell her scent, a mixture of flowers and fresh clothes; he could feel the warmth of her body and the small breaths she took….and from such a small distance, he only needed to reach out to touch her._

* * *

Nanao woke up with a start. Her breathing was heavy, uneven, and her entire body felt like burning. With a hand on her chest she tried to calm her racing heart, she felt like she had run a thousand miles without stopping even for a second. Her glasses were on place even when she slept and right now her eyes were scanning the room, seeking comfort from the familiar surroundings.

There was nothing, absolutely nothing that would convoke her distress. Her clothes were still hanging on the chair, the carpet was still brown, the light was still as dim. So then…she must've had a bad dream.

Sighing with annoyance, Nanao tried to get back to sleep, but the feeling of danger in her chest was still strong and she wouldn't rest. Just as she was considering getting down to the kitchen and warm up a mug of milk for herself, she heard a noise.

Sitting up, she shook off all wants of sleep and listened carefully. It sounded like somebody hitting something against the wall…or the floor.

Nanao jumped out of bed and ran out in the hall, barefoot and half dressed. She headed in the directions of the sounds, but just before she turned the corner of the hall where they were coming from, suddenly everything went quiet.

Nanao stopped dead in her tracks, paralyzed by the sudden feeling of loneliness, of cold and separation. The darkness around her felt deeper, more black, creepy. There was not a single sound heard, even her own breathing. This deathlike hush was unbearable and she found enough strength to go over the corner.

There was a small candle flickering by the open bathroom door. As soon as she came closer, she knew something was wrong. There was a person, hanging on the doorframe, looking sick. It was Shunsui.

When she was close enough, she gasped! He didn't look himself. Their eyes met for only a second, but he didn't seem to notice her-his gaze was blurred. He muttered something, before collapsing in her arms.

* * *

Shunsui woke up and for a second he thought he had died and went to heaven.

But then he felt a horrible headache and reconsidered-he was alive, just something was happening. Something different.

He couldn't see clear, but he made out the silhouettes of women in really skimpy clothing. That big spot there must be Rangiku-san….

"Phew, this is heavy." Matsumoto sighed as she and another maid were cleaning the floor. After Shunsui passed out, Nanao called some of the servants and with their help, carried him to his room. But since it was dark, they tripped and fell over various pieces of clothing and furniture, and now that he was obviously out of danger, they had taken upon themselves to make that place look…livable.

Shunsui made an effort to speak, but he was cut off by a small hand pressing against his cheek. Another hand gripped around his wrist, checking his pulse. It didn't take him long to recognize the fine, slender and very cold fingers.

"Nanao-chan?" he asked. The woman beside him stiffened a bit, and then nodded. Or something like that.

"Oh, boy, Kyoraku-sama…" Rangiku said "You're very lucky Nanao-san found you, otherwise you'd have laid with that broken head of yours on the floor and bleed to death."

"What is going on here?" a cold voice resonated from the door and Byakuya came inside. His eyes went from the poorly dressed maids to Shunsui, lying on the bed with a compress and a bandage on the head, and Nanao, sitting next to him. Just as the latter was about to explain, a knock was heard on the door and Hisana went in.

"I brought some chicken bouillon, Nanao-sama, I took the liberty of warming it up…" Hisana stopped, as Byakuya turned to face her. She was about to bow, before he stopped her:

"Don't do unnecessary things, miss. Take that soup over where it's supposed to be before it gets cold."

Hisana nodded and hurried over to Nanao, and handed her the mug.

"Careful there." Nanao mumbled as he tried to drink. Hisana turned to Matsumoto who was cleaning with the help of another young maid, a skinny girl with black hair.

"Rukia, careful!" Hisana exclaimed when the girl dropped a heavy bag on the floor. She ran up to the girl, her younger sister who was trying to fix the mess she had made. Right when Byakuya was about to come and help them, Isane rushed through the door with Nanao's extra pair of glasses and without a warning slipped them on Shunsui's nose.

"There!" She exclaimed "Now you can see better, right?"

Shunsui was about to thank her, when his eyes met Nanao's and his throat went suddenly dry. Byakuya, however, noticed that the room was filled with young women in their…night garments, and that they were making a really big fuss. Clapping his hands he turned to Isane, Matsumoto, Hisana and Rukia.

"I believe that the cleaning can be left for tomorrow…when we feel better and are….more appropriately dressed." He said "You may leave now; there is no need for you to stay longer." The girls quickly obeyed, Hisana bowing a little too low. Byakuya paused seeing something in her eyes…something that was close to fear, but not exactly. Then she left, and he turned to Shunsui, who hadn't taken his eyes off Nanao.

"Don't stay up for too long." He said and left them alone.

Nanao quickly turned to the bowl of water to soak a towel in it….but Shunsui stayed immobile. She was wearing a dressing-gown now, and her hair was down, tucked behind her ears. She had had very little time to take care of her appearances, just enough to wash her face to wake up fully. Her glasses were on her head and he could see her eyes, an amazing violet piercing everything they met.

"Nanao-chan, are you hurt?" he said, noticing a red stain on the lap of her night-gown. She quickly pulled the skirts of her robe to hide the spot and turned her head away.

"No, no, this is from the injury on your head." Nanao mumbled. "You seem to have hit your head somewhere."

"You saved my life." He said, his voice extremely soft. A blush crept across her cheeks.

"No…I couldn't sleep and I just heard a noise. It was the most natural thing for me to do."

"No, no it wasn't. Yes, anybody could have heard the noise, but there aren't many people who would get out of the safety of their rooms in the middle of the night to help a stranger….especially if they are a young lady."

"You aren't a stranger." Nanao said, this time smiling a little "You are a…person that has shown many qualities; my fiancé, which must mean something; and most of all, you are a friend. A very annoying and presumptuous, but still a friend. And one must value their friends." Her smile was brilliant, and genuine. Shunsui felt a blush coming on and there he was, never able to imagine something like that happening. Without a single word, he took her hand in his and squeezed it carefully.

"Nevertheless…I wouldn't have felt so happy….if it was somebody else, if not you, the one to rescue me."

* * *

A/N-Sorry, this was short. This story is going to be a pretty long one...I hope it wouldn't turn out to be unappealing. Basically, any Bleach character is in the poll, so just tell me who you want to see here and I will see if I can include him (or her). Couple requests are already taken into consideration, though I can't be sure about Momo. See you!


	9. An old friend

**So, here I am, I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting for too long. **

* * *

**An old friend**

Shunsui woke up late, feeling really, really sick. He jumped out of bed, running to the bathroom to vomit. The sudden change of position paid off almost immediately, as his head started to pound. What happened? Did he get drunk again? No, he went to bed, right after dinner. Nanao chan had kept her room; she was feeling sick….Nanao chan!

Suddenly, fragments from last night came back to him. A pale, tired face, surrounded by long locks of black hair. A small hand in his. An angel holding him in her arms in his worst moment. Shunsui turned his eyes to the mirror and removed some locks of hair from his forehead. The wound had started to heal, but that didn't mean he wasn't in danger.

He stared at his face in the mirror, as if he was seeing it for the first time-his features were unaltered, and yet they didn't seem his. The sore looked like a big red rose, stuffed in his hair, and there was a three days beard on his chin. Shunsui studied his reflection in the mirror, trying desperately to understand where the matter was. And then he saw the deep shadows in his eyes, a darkness that turned his irises almost black.

What had happened? Everything seemed like a distant dream, like a memory he had stocked in the farthest, darkest corner of his brain. He was in a poorly-lit room, he could barley see his own hands. But the face of the woman was clear like a summer sky. It was a lovely face, exceedingly beautiful and delicate by its innocence. He knew that woman; it was his Nanao-chan. But what made him remember that all of the sudden? Why was he mixing up her face with the one from his dreams?

Shunsui groaned and cupped his head. The pain was too much! Maybe it was best to lie down until he was capable of thinking.

Getting out of the bathroom, he stopped dead in his tracks. Nanao was in his room with a tray in her hands and a towel thrown across her shoulder. She was wearing a simple blue gown…ok, maybe not exactly. In truth, it looked like something she would wear to chase after a pig. But it still looked good on her. Her hair was tied in its usual high bun, and her cheeks were slightly red.

"I didn't expect you to be up." She mumbled "Are you all right?"

"Sure I am, my sweet Nanao-chan." Shunsui looked at her carefully. There was something different about her.

"You shouldn't be standing like that, it's dangerous." Nanao put the tray down on the dressing table and helped him lay down. "You suffered a really bad blow last night, you may get worse if you don't rest."

"You're so caring, Nanao-chan." Shunsui smiled "I bet you'd make a perfect wife."

"Please don't say such things." Nanao blushed slightly "I am not in a mood to talk about this….marriage business."

"You're still thinking about breaking it off?" He asked, a little too anxious than usual.

Nanao didn't answer. Instead, she shoved a mug of warm milk in his face and made him drink it. Shunsui obeyed, and watched her with the corner of his eye as she quickly put his room to order, brought him more pillows and fetched some books from the library so he would not get bored-everything done in perfect silence. Then she walked out of his quarters, leaving him to wonder.

Why was she so…unpredictable? Saying she was cold was like insisting that the sky was green-Nanao Ise was anything but cold, however, she restrained her passionate, wonderful side with everything she had. Why? Why was it so hard for her to show her feelings? Or maybe she didn't know what she wanted?

Nevertheless, she was extremely nice to him. She came over every hour to check on him, asking him if he needed something. They had lunch together, or at least Shunsui ate and Nanao watched. She was helping the servants in the kitchen, so she was either covered in flower, or was about to go out and collect the eggs from the chickens, or something like that-but no matter what she had been doing, she looked exquisite.

* * *

In the early morning of the second day, they received a messenger. A young man brought Byakuya-san some mail and a notice to Shunsui-his best friend was going to come for a visit. An hour later, even before Shunsui had even woken up, the friend himself arrived.

Ukitake Jushiro was a young farmer from a village not far away. He wasn't much older than Shunsui, but his eyes had a serious, stern look, and his hair was pure white, which gave him the air of an old man.

The first to notice him was actually the messenger, who was taking his breakfast in the kitchen with Nanao, who had insisted on it. The boy was indeed very young, around Rukia-chan's age, and he was tall and skinny, with bright orange hair. He had a grim look on his face and refused to tell anyone his name.

They were all sitting around the table-Hisana and Matsumoto were peeling potatoes, while teasing Hisagi about seeing Isane in her nightgown. The latter was blushing furiously, while she was pouring the boy another bowl of milk. Nanao was carrying in a big copper, filled with water, and called Rukia to help her out. But the girl was too busy having a staring contest with the messenger-the two had decided that they hate each other the moment their eyes met.

"Oi, there's Ukitake-san." The boy pointed out the window. A man with white hair was dismounting his horse and was about to come in through the servant's entry. Hisana got up from the table and ran out to greet him. A few moments later he came in, removing his hat and bowing to the ladies in the room before they were able to stand up.

"Hello there, Rukia-chan!" The girl gave him a big smile, while the boy rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath. Rukia looked like she would kill him, but fortunately Hisana cut in and made her sister go and help Nanao. "I see Ichigo-kun and Rukia-chan are going on well." Ukitake grinned.

"Ichigo? As in strawberry?" Matsumoto chipped.

"As in 'he who protects'" politely, but firmly, Ukitake corrected her. "Oh, let me help you with that." He rushed out to help Nanao and Rukia. Then he turned to Hisana "Is Shunsui awake?"

"I don't know." The black-haired woman looked confused at the bell, hanging on a cord in the opposite end of the room "He hasn't called to ask for his breakfast yet…."

"He hasn't? Well, that must change immediately!" Ukitake bowed to Nanao, and without waiting to hear her thanks he showed himself to the stairs, leading to the bedrooms "It is a shame to sleep through such a beautiful day!"

* * *

Shunsui was asleep, but Jushiro quickly changed that. After waking up with a start, and going through all the greets and hugs, the two friends sat down to play chess and talk.

"Good God, what happened to your head?" Jushiro asked, when Shunsui brushed the mane of brown hair off his face. "Did you hit yourself somewhere?"

"No….no, I actually fell. I think."

"You think?"

"I…don't remember very well. I must've gone out to the bathroom and the next thing I know my head is bleeding and I'm in the arms of my Nanao-chan?"

"Is Nanao-chan your fiancée or a servant girl?"

"My fiancée of course. Why would I be calling a servant girl "my", Juu-kun?"

"I can never know with you, Shunsui."

"That was before. I am a new man right now."

There was a knock on the door and Nanao came in through the door, carrying a tea pot and some cups.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but the doctor insisted that you keep track of your fluids." She said, bowing politely.

"No, no, Nanao-chan, come here! Let me introduce you to my dear friend, Jushiro Ukitake!"

"We have already met." Nanao said, bowing again. Jushiro's expression was priceless. He just looked blankly.

"There, let me serve you." Nanao said, pouring them some tea and making sure Shunsui drinks his. "Oh, please be careful!" she exclaimed when he spilled some, while tryingto tell her something. She took a napkin and wiped his chin "You should know better than to speak while drinking."

"Oh, but Nanao-chan, you just have this power over me. I cannot think rationally when you are around."

Nanao rolled her eyes, bowed for the nth time and left them alone.

"Well, isn't she exquisite?"

"She is indeed….but honestly, I thought she was a servant."

"Well, at least you didn't think she was a cold-hearted person."

"That's what you thought?"

"Not exactly…"

"What….oh, God, Shunsui, what did you do?"

Slowly, he told Jushiro everything-from their first meeting in the garden, through all their little perils, up to that night when he hit his head. Jushiro listened, at some point his jaw dropped.

"You say Isane-chan got whipped because she attacked your fiancée? But she looked so well…."

"That's because she left Nanao mend her wounds. And you'd never believe it-she has the kindest of hearts."

"You sound like a man in love."

"I am indeed, but she is not. Oh, Juu-kun, what should I do?"

"There's no point telling you what you should've done. I've told you many times before. But do you really love her?"

"I do." Shunsui said softly

"Do you love her enough to marry her? I know you, the concept of marriage terrifies you."

"NO, no, you are wrong! I do love her and if she could love me back and marry me, I'd be on cloud nine."

"Then why are you standing there, letting her go away? Checkmate."

* * *

Hisana was early for the lesson with Nanao, so she sat down to play a little. After a while, she got carried away, and didn't even notice when the door opened and Byakuya went in.

He watched her, without being noticed. This is silly, he thought, why should he be standing there, as if he had to beg for permission to walk in the room….or even to look at her. But the serene expression on her face, when she played, made him suddenly feel weak and insignificant…something that rarely occurred. But…

He coughed, making his presence known to her. She snapped out of her reverie, jumped on her feet and bowed.

"I am sorry, lord Kuchiki, for not noticing you and…." He cut off her excuses and motioned her to come to the window with him. Down in the garden, Rukia and Ichigo were playing tag. From time to time, they wrestled a little, before resuming their chase.

"I…wanted to apologize for my behavior to you the other night, Hisana-san."

"Oh, no, you mustn't descend so low as to apologize to somebody as unworthy as I am."

"Because you're a servant? Please. No man is worthy enough to be called a true gentleman if he dares to be rude with a woman. So please, accept my apology."

Hisana didn't know what to say. Then she bowed again.

"Good." Byakuya looked down to the garden where Isane was trying to stop Ichigo and Rukia with the help of Hisagi. "That was….a fine song you just played."

"Thank you."

"You may….play it again; I have something to tell Ise dono, so please, don't be bothered by me."

Hisana nodded and sat down on the piano again. Byakuya leaned against the window frame and closed his eyes, enjoying the sounds of her voice, singing.

* * *

A/N-So, thank you again for your reviews and I want to tell you that they are all taken to consideration. You'll see! I hope I don't dissappoint you.


	10. The last warm day of autumn

**No word from the author in the beggining...that's something new.**

* * *

**The last warm day of autumn**

Byakuya and Hisana stopped talking the minute Nanao walked in. The young woman looked at them questioningly, but she didn't say anything. Byakuya coughed:

"Ise-dono, I wanted to let you know about a certain change of….events."

"Change? Has something happened?"

"Not exactly. I was looking over the arrangements for your wedding…." Byakuya "And I sent a letter to Yamamoto-san to ask him for his permission to change some of them. I received a word from him this morning."

"I see. And?"

"He said that if you and Kyoraku-san perform all three arts on the reception, he could rescind all the other…events. If you can stand up to the challenge, I will arrange dancing lessons for you immediately."

Nanao was about to object-the idea of dancing wasn't very appealing to her, not to mention poetry; but then she realized what Byakuya meant. If she agreed, that meant the dropping out of many uncomfortable events. Like getting the best man to drink until he couldn't see straight...And there was that moment where the youngest maid had to wait in front of their quarters and then hang the bed sheets on a flag post.

No, no…Nanao shook her head; it was embarrassing enough as it was. It was better to dance and recite poetry...Or maybe then again poetry was a little hard...maybe an essay or...no, no, it was better the other way. Bowing, she thanked Byakuya for his kind consideration and went down to her piano lesson.

Just as the Kuchiki lord was about to leave the room, the door flew open and Shunsui came in, fully dressed and flamboyant as usual.

"Oh, Nanao chan, sweet Nanao chan? Where are you, you wonderful, beautiful thing?" he sang out, ignoring the worried look Byakuya gave him. "Nana…oh, there you are, Nanao-chan. What are you doing, hiding behind that piano?"

"I was about to play." She stated, wondering about what he was doing out of his bed. "Didn't I ask you to keep your room…"

"Oh, please, these are the last warm days of autumn! How am I to miss them? Hi, there Byakuya, Hisana-chan! Nanao-chan, I need to have a word with you. Come here."

He pulled her aside. Byakuya rolled his eyes and, nodding at Hisana, left the room. The maid also withdrew in the corner. Shunsui and Nanao talked for about five minutes, then he went out, waving and singing "Oh, sweet, lovely Nanao-chan!"

"Goodness gracious." Nanao sighed, sitting down "He is impossible."

"Did he say something inappropriate?" Hisana asked and Nanao gave her a wary smile.

"No. Not the least. He wants us to go out on a walk tomorrow."

* * *

"_Whenever you get up, go down in the kitchen and wear something comfortable, because we're walking." _He told her. So she got up, put on a light, violet gown, and a long rider's coat (like the ones that look like a cape with sleeves). Then she went down in the kitchen.

She was surprised because, despite the early hour, he was there, fully dressed, waiting for her.

"My, my, you sure are an early riser." He beamed at her and offered her his hand. Nanao sighed and walked out of the door.

"Where will we be walking?" She asked, watching him pick up a bag from the table.

"First I need to ask you if you can endure a really long walk, Nanao-chan. Because the place I want to take you isn't close. We can ride to there, if you like."

Nanao fixed her glasses.

"No, thank you. I will manage a walk." Not that she had something against riding, she was just not a….horse person. Shunsui looked at her for a couple of minutes, as if he was assessing her. Then he grinned and took the road to the mountains.

* * *

She let him lead the way, and slowly they picked up their pace. The sun rose slowly, very slowly, bathing the autumn fields with its warm light. Nanao walked by Shunsui's side, her eyes wide as she was trying to absorb the beauty of the scenery. They left behind their backs the castle, with its melancholic walls and boring, grey stones-it was just endless fields, still green even though summer had passed by long ago. Here and there, you could spot some yellow flowers, shining in the grass like little suns.

Nanao took deep breaths of the fresh, wonderful air. It smelled of freedom. The two sat down for breakfast under a small group of trees. Their leaves had already fallen, creating a colorful carpet on the ground, and their branches interweaved to create a sort of tent above their heads.

Then they reached a hill and the road suddenly became steeper. Shunsui helped her jump over the rocks and go through the more uncomfortable stages of their journey. Here and there, he asked her if she was all right with that. They could always stop, he said. It wouldn't be good if she got her feet hurt. But Nanao just laughed and told him that she was fine.

When they reached the top, she was panting. The coat was heavy on her shoulders, suffocating her-she had gotten too hot after the long climbing.

"Tired yet, Nanao-chan?" Shunsui asked teasingly.

"I…a little." She said and then gasped "Oh my God! How beautiful!"

"Yes, isn't it?" Shunsui agreed.

They were standing on top of a big hill, and the mountains around it were forming a small valley, with a lake. The kettle was isolated from the cold winds, so some of the trees still had their green leaves.

Shunsui smiled and led Nanao down the narrow path to the lake's shore. Mesmerized, she took off her jacket, sat down and touched the water-it was surprisingly warm and clear.

"This place is magical!" she whispered. Shunsui nodded and sat himself next to her. "But why did you bring me here?"

"Because…well…because I wanted to…to talk to you…and this is a very special place. When I was younger I used to walk here…but then I had no more time left for that. I missed it."

"Why didn't you come here earlier?" Nanao asked.

"I don't know. I honestly don't." Shunsui sighed "Maybe…maybe because it's too close….too close to another place…a place of sad memories."

Nanao looked at him. His expression had suddenly changed. His eyes were darker and there was….there was something in them, a hint of sadness, something that made her wonder what had really happened to him. "Do you wish to tell me?" she asked. He nodded, and sat closer to her. Even though she would usually feel uncomfortable, now it was different.

"You probably have guessed it." He said "That I am not my father's son. My mother was a distant connection; she worked as a maid in the castle. It's all….very complicated. Yamamoto's true son died when he was really young, and somehow I was chosen to fill his place. But no matter what I did, I was never good enough."

Nanao listened, subconsciously holding his hand. Slowly, he rested his head, first on her shoulder, and then on her knee. He spoke quietly, as if the words wouldn't come out of his mouth. She stroked his hair pensively, her eyes looking into his. He never lied-he told her the absolute truth. Nanao knew it was….and for some reason she was very happy that he was honest.

* * *

"Nanao-chan?" his voice made her come back to reality. He was looking at her, questioningly.

"Yes? What is it?" her voice was softer than usual.

"I know my behaviour towards you is….well, strange, the least. And I know you're probably wondering why am I telling you this all of the sudden. It's confusing, I know, but I need you to understand me as a person."

"Why?" suddenly he seemed different to her, almost desperate. He pushed himself up, so their eyes could be on the same level, but he didn't back away-their faces were only centimeters away. That was enough to intimidate her-but she was resolved on hearing him out until the end.

"Because it's important for me that you know who I am. And because I want this marriage to work. I really care about the people around me, and I care about you." He swallowed hard-he never felt so scared in his life. "So please, please, give me a chance to make things right."

There, he said it. Now he had to wait until she slapped him or ran off or….well, any reaction from her would be great.

Then, when the silence was getting insufferable, she cupped his cheek with her small hand and smiled sadly.

"Silly…you shouldn't be saying such kind things."

"Why, Nanao-chan?" Shunsui grabbed her wrist tightly and just in time, because she tried getting up. He held her down, and turned her head so she could face him with his free hand. "What is it in me that you don't approve?"

"It's not you, it's me!" Nanao closed her eyes "It's me…I'm the one who is all wrong."

"What are you saying? You're perfect."

"No, I am not. I am not and I am forcing this ridiculous engagement. I deserve to be sent home in disgrace…."

Tears were streaming down her face and she didn't make any effort to wipe them away. Meanwhile Shunsui was looking at her with growing astonishment. What an amazing metamorphosis! But why…

Slowly, it came to him. And for her surprise, he smiled.

"There is nothing in this world, Nanao, that can deny you the right to love." He said, cupping her face in his hands and planting a kiss on her lips.

It was absolutely nothing-just a quick, friendly kiss. But the minute he felt her lips on his, he knew something was wrong. It was….strange. As if some force turned his body into lead, and he pulled away with great difficulty. Shunsui looked at her, Nanao looked at him, and they stared.

Then he pulled her in his arms and kissed her deeply, passionately, holding onto her like a drowning man holding on a rescue plank. God, she was like a light in a cold winter day-how could he ever think she was an indifferent person?! Nanao was holding him tightly, as if she was scared that if she let go, she'd die; but there was nothing shy in the passion she responded with to his kiss.

His hands traveled up to her shoulders, then to her neck, tangled with the stings on the back of her dress. The garment pooled around her waist, leaving her in an under-vest. Nanao barely suppressed a shiver when the cold air met her skin…the cold air and some unpleasant memories. Instinctively, she put her hands up to hide herself from his critical stare….but his eyes didn't go on her arms or chest; the first thing he noticed was a thin red line that was going through her shoulder.

"What are those?" Nanao turned her head, and sighed.

"Does it matter anymore?" she knew that he wouldn't want her anymore once he understood, but it didn't make matters less painful.

"Please, Nanao, tell me." He begged, touching her shoulder. Sighing, she turned her back to him and undid the ribbon behind her neck so that the vest might open up and reveal her back. Shunsui gasped-every inch of skin between her shoulder blades and her waist was covered in scars….scars from a whipping.

"My God…what happened to you." He said, while looking at her back with horror.

"Does it matter?" she repeated again, tears suffocating her. Suddenly, she felt two strong arms embrace her and she found herself pressed back to him, his face buried in her hair.

"It does matter." Shunsui whispered "If you are hurt…"

"It's nothing really." Nanao sighed "Compared with…"

She was stopped when he turned and kissed her. Then he turned and wiped her tears with his thumb. Then he caressed her neck, saying.

"Always thinking about others….always comparing your situation to others….don't you ever think about yourself?"

"You're wrong." She laughed through tears "Sometimes I am very selfish."

"Will you be selfish now?" he asked, his hand slipping through her ribs. Nanao inhaled sharply, then she turned to face him. Sitting between her heels, she cupped his face with her hands.

"Only if you want me to." Nanao whispered, and with a faint laugh removed his shirt. Shunsui smiled. His hand supported her head firmly when they kissed; his fingers tangled with silky locks of hair as he laid her down on the grass.

What was this about her that made him lose all his reserve? What was it about him that made her forget the fear? Neither of them knew. But at that moment, she was his, he was hers, and they knew this was how it was going to be…At that moment, on the lake, he made love to her as if nothing else mattered…

It didn't.

* * *

Shunsui opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Nanao, huddled up a little away from him. She was looking at him with wide eyes and he barely suppressed a laugh-she looked like some child who wondered if she did something wrong and was afraid to come closer.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked

"I am."

"Then what are you doing all the way there?" without a warning he scooped her in his arms, covering them both with his coat. She loosened up immediately and held him back. "What is it? You looked like you were looking for permission."

"No, I just….I wasn't sure if you still wanted me, Shunsui." She whispered.

His hold on her tightened as he started to kiss her, seized by some sudden euphoria. Not that she had anything against that, but…

"Why did you do that?" she asked, panting.

"You finally did it, Nanao-chan. You said my name." he said happily and kissed her again. After he calmed down a little, he pulled her closer and nuzzled the top of her head.

They remained silent and just stayed the way they were. Wasn't this just right?

"Hey…." He said suddenly "You still haven't answered my question."

"Which question?" Nanao looked at him.

His hand trailed along the scars on her back, making her shiver.

"This. What happened to you, Nanao? Or should I ask who did this to you?"

Nanao snuggled in closer, and turned her eyes to a point in the distance, as if she was hesitating. Then she looked him in the eye.

"Can I trust you?"

Shunsui closed his eyes and thought for a minute. Then he nodded. "Yes."

"This is…something I haven't told anyone." Nanao whispered. She felt cold, even though she wasn't supposed to be. Still…it was no good. She had to tell him everything. Her voice was very faint-at first she barely whispered, and in the end of her story, she barely suppressed her sobs.

Shunsui didn't know what to say….what to think. But none of this mattered, really. _'It's not what we say or feel, but what we do is that makes us who we are.' _

He held her once more, then kissed her and said:

"Your pain…I can't imagine what you have been going through. But no matter what has happened, you mustn't believe that anything can make you less wonderful than you are…there is nothing that can take away your inner beauty." He turned so he could face her. "Promise me that you will never, ever let anyone trample on you again."

"But…"

"Please, Nanao. Promise me!"

"I….Yes, I promise."

"Ok then." He smiled, and then helped her up. "So…do you want to get dressed or have a swim with me first?"

"Are you kidding me?" he grinned and Nanao, despite herself, laughed. "I'd love to."

* * *

A/N-Oh, I am so not done with this yet. So I don't want to see "oh, this is too short" or "oh, I thought there'd be more." Hope you enjoyed it.


	11. Snowflakes

**I'm back and I'm going away again. Please see author's note after reading this, there is something I need to ask you.**

* * *

**Snowflakes**

_Whenever it snowed, it reminded her of her childhood._

Trying (hard) not to panic, Nanao sat in the music room, trying to compose a poem in the honor of maple leafs. Byakuya, seated on a nearby couch with a stack of papers, stopped working only to look at her clumsy attempts in poetry, correct her mistakes here and there, and even give her some tips.

As it turned out, the Kuchiki nobleman was the man when it came to poetry, even though he seemed like a block of ice when it came to feeling the power of one's emotions. Yes, even Nanao had expressed some doubt when he recommended himself as the best person for teaching her how to write good poetry. However, Byakuya presented her with one of his own works, a poem called "_Senbonzakura Kageyoshi". _

Which, despite beeng gloomy, grim and a bit scary was a amazing. And so Byakuya began to teach her.

* * *

Despite the fact that Nanao didn't have much experience in poetic circles, Byakuya was admitting that she showed some improvement.

It was always quiet, the silence cut off only by the scratching of pens on paper as both worked hard over their respective chores.

A quiet tap on the door announced that Hisana had arrived. The young woman slipped in the room as quitely as a cherry blossom fell on the ground, and bowed to Byakuya and Nanao.

"It is time for our music lesson, Nanao-san." She said, trying not to disturb the nobleman. However, his eyes flew away from the paper and fixed her despite his wishes and he even got up to greet her.

Nanao sat down to play, and Hisana went to look over the music sheets left on top of the piano. Then she started to explain some of the notes, trying very hard to ignore the fact that Byakuya hadn't moved from his place on the couch, and hoped that he would leave soon and spare her the embarrassment. However, Byakuya did no such thing, and sat like a statue for the whole lesson.

When Hisana started to play the song so that Nanao could see how it should be played, he did nothing to hide that he liked the melody. It was sweet and clear like a spring morning. The nobleman put down the pen and closed his eyes to enjoy the music.

* * *

"Oh, Nanao-chan!" a powerful voice echoed all over the castle and a few moments later Shunsui made his entry, flamboyant as usual. Byakuya winced, but his face betrayed no more than the fact that he was annoyed.

"Nanao-chan, there you are! It's time for your dancing lesson, do you remember?"

"Of course I remember…" Nanao pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose "But Hisana san and I aren't done yet."

"Oh, I think it's enough for today." Hisana let out a serene smile "We did a good job today, Nanao-san."

"But I still have to make it perfect." Nanao complained, but Shunsui grabbed her through the waist and got her up on her feet.

"But it's perfect the way it is, Nanao-chan. Whatever you do, you do it perfectly. So, let's get down on improving your dancing skills. Hisana-chan, a waltz, if you please."

"Of course." Hisana smiled again and started to play. Shunsui and Nanao positioned themselves and started dancing slowly.

Nanao's steps were stiff, and clumsy at times, as she wasn't very familiar with the basics yet. However, the waltz Hisana was palying was beautiful, and she was such a good pianist. It helped her relax, the least.

Byakuya was watching them dance and was stunned. He hadn't seen Shunsui so…full of genuine gentility for…well, forever. He was still his old flamboyant and lay-back self, but somehow, he seemed more patient, serious and…loving. It wasn't visible at first, but when you knew somebody well enough, it was so obvious it startled at first. Was Ise Nanao the reason for this change?

If she was, then Byakuya would wish for nothing more than their marriage to work out.

Nanao was also changing. Even though she was still stern and serious, she was loosing up a little, she wasn't taking things so deep as she used to do. Now that she had accomodated herself to Shunsui's occasional mood swings and teasing, she seemed more…alive.

Shunsui spun her around, making her loose her balance, but caught her in his arms before she fell. Slowly, pulling her up, he smiled. It was so easy, picturing them dancing in the moonlight. Her white dress would flow behind her like a swan's wings, her steps would be as light as air…She was so beautiful, so strong and yet so fragile he was almost afraid to hold her, lest she would brake.

Nanao was light. Yes, she was happy, genuinely happy that he truly felt for her, that he truly loved her. She wouldn't lose her head, yes, but she was in a bliss, because she found somebody she could convey her feelings to. Somebody who would understand her, somebody who would listen and guard her secrets without making old wounds bleed by bringing the subject about.

* * *

Suddenly, they stopped to look out the window. They were so busy, lost in thoughts, that they hadn't noticed it was snowing.

And what snow?! It was so pure white, and there was so much of it…it had covered the entire garden in less than three hours. It must've began while Nanao was havign her piano lesson.

It wasn't a storm, so people were already out. Servants were digging out paths or running errands all over the mansion. They noticed Isane running through the yard to get water from the well, and Hisagi was following. His suit of armor was making a funny sound as he tried to catch up with the girl. She laughed happily.

Ichigo and Rukia had already started a snowball fight and they were already half-way dripping wet. Hisana ran out to see how her sister was and tried to get her inside. However, Ichigo was already owing Rukia and the little girl was eager to pay him back.

Hisana tried to run after them, but she wasn't wearing anything over her simple blue dress, and the moment she stepped out in the cold she shivered. How could Ichigo and Rukia possibly run around like that? Didn't they feel this freezing air? Hisana tried to call her sister through clattering teeth, but no sound escaped her throat. She jumped, when she felt something warm wrap around her shoulders and saw Byakuya standing next to her, his arm lightly pressed against her back.

"Go inside, now. I will take care of things here."

"Bu…but, Kuchiki-sama…" Hisana glanced at the beautiful scarf wrapped around around her small frame. Yes, it was made from extremely light silk and wasn't going to be of much use when Byakuya's warmth faded away from it. However, Hisana wasn't stupid-she knew that this was handed down through the generations of the Kuchiki family. It was unique, not to mention worth more than what her entire family could make in ten thousand lifetimes. To give such a thing to keep a pesant like her warm was…absurd.

What's more, no nobleman would actually step outside in such a cold weather without wearing so much as a coat to stop two servant brats from fighting was…terribly wrong.

"Please, Kuchiki-sama, your excellency mustn't…" Hisana cried, but was stopped by Byakuya's impassive voice commanding her to stay in place.

He went up to Ichigo and Rukia, who were staring at him in some sort of scared awe. He placed his hand on Rukia's shoulder:

"Go inside and stop worrying your sister. Now." Rukia obeyed, and Ichigo gulped-now he was going to get it. However, Byakuya just picked up a snowball and threw it in the air to test its weight.

"Well, boy?" He asked "I am you opponent now, why don't you try hit me."

Ichigo blinked and a snowball hit his face. Byakuya crossed his arms and waited until he brushed off his face.

"What the hell was that for?" the juvenille asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm taking Rukia's place in the battle. Aren't you going to fight back? Or you decided to give up?"

A normal person would just back out and beg for forgiveness for making a master come out in such a weather. However, Ichigo was not just any servant boy, so he just shouted back:

"Hell no! I'll fight you and I'll beat you."

Byakuya gave him a half-laughing look, before ducking to avoid a shower of snawballs thrown at him in incredible speed. The nobleman sighed, before stepping forward, scooping a ball on his way, and throwing it in Ichigo's face with perfect accuracy.

"WHY YOU!!"

* * *

"Aren't those two just great, Nanao-chan?" Shunsui asked as he was contemplationg the view with his fiancee from a nearby rooftop. "It's a s if they're close friends."

"I doubt that…" Nanao stated, but then smiled "However, it's nice to see Kuchiki san doing something other than paperwork."

"Ah, Nanao-chan, I'm so glad you see." Shunsui sighed dramatically "Just think, that if I hadn't intervented you would've become the same sad person whose only desire is to do paperwork."

"First of, I would and can not find enough pleasure in paperwork to call it 'desirable'. And second, Kuchiki-sama isn't a sad person."

"But you just pitied him, Nanao-chan."

"You are wrong. I was pointing out that how nice it was for him to do something different for a change."

"You're so caring, Nanao-chan. What a perfect wife you'll make!"

"P..Please, stop saying such embarrassing things. What if somebody hears you?"

"Let's see…" he whispered as he bent down so his lips could be close to her ear. "They'll think I am treating my beautiful…" he kissed her cheek "…lovely…" he kissed the other cheek "…flawless Nanao-chan."

She tried to turn and smack him with her fan, but he was too quick and caught her lips in a kiss. Nanao let out a whimper to protest, but soon returned the favour and wrapped her arms around him. Then she pulled away and hit him on the head.

"This is highly inappropriate." She said "I mean it, what if Kuchiki-sama passes by."

"As if Yama-jii would mind. You may not know it, but in his day he had earned the nickname 'hormonial, women chasing daredevil.'"

"Well, I suppose that is a good example of the lack of good neickname choices back then." Nanao said sarcastically, as Shunsui laughed and made another attempt on her lips. "No, stop it, I mean it!" she smacked him again, but he hugged her and made her sit down on the couch.

"Sorry, Nanao-chan, but this is something I cannot do." He kissed her neck and earned a spft gasp. "You know how wonderfully reckless I am, I just can't let you go without showing you how much I love you…"

"Please, Shunsui….what if somebody comes in?"

"Oh, Nanao-chan. In case you haven't noticed this entire castle wants us to get married."

"I know." She swiftly sat in his lap and turned to face him. She planted a soft kiss on his lips, and then said calmly "And I want this to work. But there are things we need to consider."

"What things, Nanao-chan?"

"Like your behaviour. I understand you aren't a notorious womanizer like I thought at first…" He made an offended face "..but I know I was wrong and I'm sorry. However, you can't just deny the fact that you've had….many women."

"That's true, Nanao-chan. And I've loved all of those women." He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear "I'm not fickle, Nanao-chan, it's just my nature to love. But there have never been hard feelings when I split up with those women, we all remained friends."

"I know. But I don't think that if we were to split up I would take it soe easily."

"Hay…we are not splitting up. Never. That's why I'm marrying you, Nanao-chan."

"But what makes this time so different?" she asked

Shunsui kissed her.

"No woman has made me feel like you have, Nanao. I have loved them, but…none of them loved me back enough to understand the true concept of love. Do you understand?"

"I think I do." Nanao nodded and kissed his cheek. He hugged her and the two stayed like that for a while

"I respect your wishes, Nanao-chan. I understand them." He said and helped her on her feet "I won't push you, but promise me that when Yamamoto-san comes back you won't try to call off the wedding."

"I promise."

* * *

**A/N**-So sorry it took so long, and sorry for the typos, but since you guys didn't seem to enjoy the lemon I thought you lost interest.

So what I wanted to ask you was something that's bugging me for some time. Actually, it's about a fic I wrote. The couple that was decided in the cartoon had split up and the guy is acting like a total jerk. A few years later he sends his old girlfriend an invitation to his wedding (he's marrying another woman.) So they meet at a party and he kisses her, thus showing he still cares for her. The girl also has feelings for him, but they're mixed with bitterness and anger. She also has a friend (another boy) who is developping romantic feelings for her. So I ask my readers if they want the old lovers to come together again or move on with their respective lives.

What surprised me was the fact that they actually wanted the couple decided in the show to come together, even though the guy is acting like a total arshole in the fic. What is your opinion on the matter? Do you think that just because the couple was decided by the cartoon, the guy should break up with his fiancee (who actually loves him) to come back to the girl, who he dumped.

Sorry if it was a little confusing.


	12. In your heart

* * *

**In your heart**

Hisana knocked on the door hesitatingly, as if she was having second thoughts about what she was about to do. However, the silence from the other side was re-assuring-as if it said _"Come on, come in, there is nobody in here to scold you, you'll be done here before you know it."_

Hisana swallowed hard and went in the apartment, intending to leave the scarf on the bed and sneak out as fast as she could. But just as she was setting it down, a tall, slim figure stood in the doorway, preventing her from escaping.

She bolted up, noticing the person in the door, and her back immediately straightened up as she was bowing, mumbling excuses under her nose. Mentally, she cursed herself for being so stupid as to forget the bathroom. Byakuya, wrapped in some bed sheets, looked like a Roman emperor with a really confused expression. At first he had barely noticed the girl in his quarters, and then without getting a good look at her face, thought that she had come to bring him fresh towels or something.

His ears picked up some words from the muffled noises that came out of her mouth, something about 'scarf' and 'giving it back'. Slowly, very slowly he remembered the events of the previous afternoon, that had led him to take a warm bath, and he bent down slightly to look at the girl's face.

"Hisana?" he finally asked and she froze in mid-sentence, expecting some sort of order or a scold. "You can stand up now, bending around like that is not good for your back.

"Um, I…" her face was red like a cherry, but she still mustered enough self-confidence to look at him in the face "I…I wanted to thank you again for…for your kind consideration for my sister, Kuchiki-sama….and…and to return your scarf…." Even when he was standing half-naked in front of her, he had that masterly air that made people understand clearly how low they stood.

Byakuya was still looking at her sheepishly, as if he was wondering what she was talking about….or maybe he wasn't seeing anything extraordinary about that…no, no, that was not possible. Or maybe he was regretting that he gave it to her and was now revolted because she was touching it with her unworthy hands.

"I…" Hisana bowed again "I'm sorry, Kuchiki-sama, that I haven't washed it, I was just so worried that I don't have the skills to treat such a fabulous scarf that I completely neglected that duty…" her voice cut as Byakuya approached her and gently took his scarf from her to examine it in the fading winter day's light. He was so absorbed in his employment that he wasn't noticing that his naked chest was barely inches away from Hisana's face.

Hisana, however, was noticing that very clearly and was, amongst other things, extremely intimidated. But what was even scarier was the fact that behind that intimidation was actually lurking some sort of….interest. No, no, that was wrong, that was sick. Servants were not supposed to think about their masters in any way-the masters gave orders and the servants obliged. This was the natural order of things and anything beyond that was abomination. **"KNOW YOUR PLACE!"**, the everlasting credo of the whole servant guild resonated in her head like a giant gong.

"I don't see any stains on it." Byakuya said, completely oblivious to her state.

"Stains?"

"Why would you want to wash it if it isn't stained." He explained, while he was turning to look at her, clearly amused. Just then he realized the way they were standing was pretty…close to the line between acceptable and scandalous behavior. A big part of his brain was telling him to send her away and get dressed, while another, a part whose existence he usually neglected, was mesmerized by the innocent, simple beauty of her features, of the wonderful spark in her dark eyes….apparently, that part also controlled his movements because he didn't move.

"But…but…" despite the awkward moment she owned him some sore of explanation, so she swallowed hard and summoned all the courage in her soul to stay calm and professional. "But your scarf was on my shoulders. Your Excellency must not wear something that has been polluted by my skin. My sole touch is an offence to you and I should've cleansed it before bringing it to you."

"And then lash yourself for your frivolity?" even though he was joking there was something about her eyes that showed him how terrified she was. "Do not worry, your touch is not the least bit offensive. And don't whip yourself afterwards, that's an order."

He finally gained control of his limbs and went behind a screen to change into his night robes.

"We're all human. We're all made by the same material." He came out and looked at her "There is no need to be that humble, Hisana, you are not just any servant."

"But…" she tried to come up with a reply, but her brain had become soft like cotton.

"You did the right thing when you didn't clean it-it's a very old piece of clothing and it needs to be treated in a….special manner. If it bothers you so much I'll have it washed, but I don't regret throwing it on your shoulders today."

She stared at the floor, he looked out the window. For a while, both of them were lost in thought, trying to compose themselves. Then Hisana turned to leave.

"Are you going yet?" he asked.

"If Kuchiki-sama doesn't need me, then I must go. You need your rest and I shouldn't disturb you."

"No…" he said "You do not disturb me…" however, something about her air was making him a little worried. He approached her once again and touched her forehead.

His hands were cold, but that was not the reason why she almost jumped at his touch. No, it was because Byakuya was once again so close to her, and he was actually making contact with her filthy skin. Ashamed, she blushed and tried to back away, but his other hand rested on her shoulder. It was not menacing, but it held a promise to hold her down lest she tries to run.

Byakuya chose to ignore the way the air around them suddenly got hotter, and concentrated on her temperature.

"You feel a little feverish." He said "And your face is pale. Are you unwell?"

"I'm fine, Kuchiki-sama, really…"

"You don't feel fine. You must've caught a cold from running around in that cold so much." Without a warning, Byakuya picked her up and carried her to his private study, and rested her on the couch. Ordering her not to move, he went down to the kitchen to get her some blankets and summon a doctor.

* * *

Nanao was just about to go asleep when she heard a tap on the door. Stopping, as she was undoing the strings that held her gown together, she threw a shawl over her shoulders to keep from the cold.

"What is it?" she asked Shunsui, who was leaning on the doorframe. "Is somebody hurt?"

"No, I just wanted to ask you something about the wedding…." He said, inviting himself in "Do you know any word that rhymes with 'wine', Nanao-chan?"

"Is that for your poem?" Nanao blinked "I hope you are not trying to compare me with alcohol."

"Oh, but Nanao-chan, you are unfair. There is a lot in common between you and alcohol, you both make me so dizzy I can't think straight." He laughed at the face she was making "Come on, I was joking…"

"It wasn't very funny, if I must say so."

"Oh, Nanao-chan, everybody compares their bride with a gentle flower that needs protection from the wind, and we both know that this does not suit us. I just wanted to make this original and realistic."

"By comparing me with wine?"

"You have to admit it caught you off guard."

"If I must be honest, yes, it did."

"Ah, a victory over my persistent Nanao-chan. How about we run to the kitchen to celebrate it?"

"I don't think it would be appropriate. I was just about to go to bed."

"But you're still in your dress."

"Yes, however we shouldn't bother the cook at this hour."

"Come now, nobody sleeps at this hour. Besides, I was talking about celebrating it with wine."

"You are impossible." Nanao sighed "Please leave my room so I can get some sleep, I am tired and I need some rest."

"Oh, but of course. Anything for my Nanao-chan's comfort. How about I get you a hot cup of tea to help you sleep? Or should I unfasten those annoying strings of your gown."

"Wha…no, no!" she tried to object, but he was already behind her. "Please, this is most embarrassing. What if somebody comes in?!"

"And who would do that, Nanao-chan? You're not expecting someone, are you?"

The garment was already loosing up and was threatening to pile in her feet. Desperate to avoid the awkward situation she turned to him, flushing.

"Please, I am not comfortable with this."

"But Nanao-chan, you are so pretty? I've told you this before, right? Why are you feeling ashamed of your own body?"

Indeed, she shouldn't be, and yet…

There was a tap on the door and before she could stop him Shunsui went to get it. Byakuya looked at them both, Nanao, half-dressed and dumbstruck with surprise, and Shunsui, looking like everything was just fine. The nobleman sighed-not in anger, since everybody saw this coming, just in slight irritation. There were more important things to be attended.

"May I come in?" he waited until Nanao straightened herself up in the other room and wrapped the shawl tightly around herself, before speaking.

"Hisana-san is ill, and the doctor says it's a very dangerous fever." His voice was stiff, cold, straight to the point, but his eyes betrayed that he was worried about her. "It's contagious, and would probably turn out for the worst if we get it out of hand. Shunsui, take Ise-san and the servants in the North Wing, and do everything in your power in order to avoid any contraction of the illness."

"Alright…but what about you, Byakuya-kun?"

"Although I am not contracting it, I have been exposed to the disease. It is best for me to stay with Hisana-san in this wing, under quarantine."

"Is there anything we can do?" Nanao asked, not bearing the idea of standing back helplessly.

"Keep Rukia and the other kids away from us, for their sake. And try not to panic."

* * *


	13. First hints of a storm

**Soooo sorry it took so long. My end of year examinations are coming up and I feel totally out of it. BTW, can anyone here recommend a cheap hotel in London or some interesting sights?**

* * *

**First hints of a storm**

Everybody was gathered in the North wing and locked there until the immediate danger had passed. Rukia was very confused, and was looking for her sister, alas, in vain. At some point her eyes watered and she started crying. Ichigo, embarrassed and confused, threw his hand over her shoulder, clumsily offering her comfort.

Nanao was looking at the children, worried and relieved at the same time. Ichigo seemed so mature at times that she wondered what happened to make him grow at such a young age…and then again she was happy Rukia had somebody as old as her by her side-the orange-headed boy was surely going to do a better job than Nanao in keeping her company.

She realized, rather absent-mindedly, that she had never ever set foot in the North wing before. The hallways to the library and the garden never passed through there, and if she happened per chance to come close, the doors of the corridors were closed and she couldn't catch a glimpse of what beyond them. Nanao never felt curious to know what was there either.

It didn't look like anyone had lived there in years-the furniture was covered in white sheets, a thick layer of dust coated every horizontal space, the fireplaces were cold, as if they were never lit. Nanao helped the servants tidy up a few bedrooms and light fires to warm them up, frowning at the smell of mould. Strangely, the wing was more luxurious than any other part of the house; there were no damages on the walls or the roof; all the windows were in place. To her, it seemed that it was perfectly livable. So why didn't they use it?

* * *

Byakuya looked at Hiroshi Sasabe, his personal secretary, while covering his mouth with a cloth. Not that he was concerned about Hiroshi's health much, but if he got him infected with something he'd be forced to stay under quarantine with him and that wasn't…something he liked. The only other people left in this part of the house were Hisana and the doctor he had summoned for her.

"Kuchiki-sama, surely you mustn't stay here." The secretary was just saying "If this fever is that dangerous you definitely mustn't be around an infected person."

"You forget, Hiroshi, that I already spent a lot of time around Hisana-san. Even though the disease hasn't manifested itself, I am as good as infected."

"Then you can't leave yourself to the care of that self-proclaimed doctor." God, he sounded like a worried mother hen. However, the years that Byakuya spent around unpleasant people had helped him bear with them. "Kuchiki-sama, if we leave now we can reach your mansion in half an hour. Your physicians can take better care of you. Please, it is very important to…"

"Hiroshi." Byakuya cut him "Must I remind you that Yamamoto-san is perfectly capable of choosing the people who he employs?"

"No, Kuchiki-sama. My sincerest apologies. I never meant to insult Yamamoto-sama's judgment."

"Very well. Then I mustn't tell you that the doctors back at the Kuchiki manor are not better than the one here. Furthermore, I have given my word to Yamamoto-sama that I would look after his estate no matter what. And even if the situation were different, the weather definitely does not allow any traveling."

In deed, as Hiroshi looked out the window, he saw clouds darken the clear night sky, and a wind bending the trees down.

"If a storm came down on us while we ride…" Byakuya concluded "My condition worsening would be the least problem. So the best you can do is go to the other servants in the North wing before you get sick as well."

"But I can be of help here as well, Kuchiki-sama! Somebody has to take care of the meals, and a new room absolutely has to be prepared for you…"

"That would not be necessary."

"But you can't do it yourself!" Hiroshi exclaimed in utter horror. The thought of his master doing some sort of work was…unbearable. "Kuchiki-sama can't possibly share the same room with that peasant tra…"

"Choose your words very carefully." Byakuya's voice was impassive, but his glare was icy enough to freeze an iceberg all over again. "Hisana-san is a respected music tutor and a lady. Foul language is not a virtue, Hiroshi."

"Yes, Kuchiki-sama." He bowed sheepishly "My apologies. But there is only one bed in your room, you and Hisana-san cannot possibly share it."

"I do not need to lie down-as I said the illness has not manifested itself yet, and I do not feel a need to sleep yet. If the fatigue gets unbearable, I will lie down on the couch. This is the only option there is, and that way the doctor can look after both Hisana-san and myself at the same time."

Hiroshi bowed in defeat and left to the North wing quietly. Then Byakuya went back to the room, where the doctor was checking Hisana's pulse.

"Well?" he asked

"I am afraid it's getting worse, Kuchiki-sama." The doctor pressed the cloth to his mouth as she coughed again "I cannot do much other than watch her and hope that she gets better. Her chances aren't very good, though. I must advice you to go to the other room, if she gets worse."

"But she's not in danger, is she not?" Byakuya crossed his arms "I believe I can handle myself perfectly well." The doctor looked unsure. "It has been a long night. Go rest, I will look after her for now, and wake you up if something happens. You are tired, you are not in a condition to do anything useful if she needs help urgently."

The way he said it, it looked like the doctor was the one ill and needed care, and not Hisana. However, the physician obeyed without complaint-Byakuya's orders were reasonable enough.

Hisana was burning up. She was couldn't focus her eyes on one thing, she was tossing her head left and right. She was hardly able to breathe and panted as if she had run for hours. Byakuya sat on the edge of the bed and placed his palm on her forehead. The feeling of cold made her stop and look at him.

"Ku…ku…"

"Do not speak, you will only fatigue yourself more." Seeing her anxious eyes and hitched breath, he sighed "Get right on with your questions, don't be so formal."

"Rukia…is she…"

"She is well. At the North wing, in safety. Ise-san will make sure she's alright."

"Tha…"

"Don't thank me. It is what was natural to do."

"But you mustn't endanger your…"

"Speak no more. We must both do our duty, and your duty now is to get better, for Rukia will need you."

Hisana nodded and, as if his presence was an insurance for her sister's well being, she closed her eyes and drifted off to a peaceful slumber. Byakuya waited, as if to make sure she was really sleeping, and then settled himself in an armchair nearby and drifted off himself.

* * *

Nanao was surprised that during the entire clean up Shunsui hadn't come to her, even once, to try and jump her, or scare her by coming out of some dark corner. So right after she made sure the children were sound asleep under Isane and Hisagi's watch, she made her way through the rooms to find him.

He was sitting in the middle of something that looked like it had been a drawing room or something. Everything was covered in ghostly, white sheets, and a thick layer of frost bounded the windows. The paintings, however, were uncovered, and the slim, stout and proud people on them seemed to follow everyone who entered with their sharp and dusty eyes. It didn't make the room just cold, it filled her with desperation, hopelessness and loneliness.

Nanao was only surprised to find her fiancé kneeling on the dirty carpet, chin resting on his chest and hands falling limp on his sides. It seemed that all of the sudden he had lost all spirits.

"Sir…Shunsui…" she knelt down next to him, her hand automatically resting on his shoulder "Shunsui, what is the matter?"

He didn't answer. Then suddenly he turned in her direction, eyes burning up with some unknown fever. His breating was uneven, but that wasn't what worried her so-he looked at her, yet he didn't see her. He made no sign that acknowledged her existence. Then his gaze clarified and he leaned forward, grabbing her tight…what was happening to him?

Nanao felt a wave of panic overwhelm her out of the blue-his air, his conduct, it was worrying, it was dangerous…and totally familiar.

"Did you love me?" His voice was horst, very different from the one she had been so used to. As if there was a totally different person in front of her…as if he had been possessed "Did you love me?! Or was I just some excuse? Why did you leave?!"

"Please…" the wave of panic was now a whole sea, an ocean with a powerful tide, sucking her below, trying to drown her. She could hardly breathe, but so did he. "Please, stop…"

His hands let her go as quickly as they had ceased her. He stared at her blankly, then got up and ran out of the room, as if all demons from Hell had been set loose after him.

* * *

The fear had made her limps slow and heavy. The symptoms being all too familiar, Nanao knew that it would be pointless to try and think things over, her thoughts were chaos. But she chose to ignore her body and mind and will herself back to him…she would get a hold of herself and see what the matter was. She owned him that much…she owed herself that much.

Shunsui was nowhere to be found. Nanao looked in every room, talked to everyone, searched the entire North wing…until she reached the kitchen and froze, as the chilly night air came in contact with her body. The door was gaping, wide open, and there were fresh footprints in the snow.

She just stood there, staring at the strong contrast between the pure whiteness of the snow and the dark woods. What on earth had gotten over him? What made him ran off like that? Why did he ask her those questions? Or did he mistake her for someone else? Nanao couldn't tell.

Quiet sigh snapped her out of her reverie and she turned around to see the old housekeeper, sitting on a small chair. She held a small bowl in her hands, but she was clearly not interested in its countenance.

"What's going on?" Nanao asked, her voice surprisingly calm.

"Don't try to find him, when he wants to be left alone, he gets incredibly good in hiding." She stated coldly "He's gone. Away to think, as he usually does when he's in this state."

"What state?"

The housekeeper gave her a sour look.

"I'm worried about him too, you know. I have been worried about him for longer than you'd remember…more than some people would even care to remember. There is no need to be so harsh." The woman put the bowl away and looked in the fire "Haven't you guessed it anyway?"

"No." Nanao shook her head, a strange fear gripping her heart with icy fingers "Please…what is going on?"

"He must've told you something…you wouldn't be so close otherwise…" the housekeeper seemed upset about something "Master Shunsui was adopted…and his mother worked in this castle. He had no father, and when Yamamoto-sama's true son perished, he was one of the boys amongst our master would chose a replacement. The boy had been a disgrace, but nevertheless, an heir had to be chosen. Shunsui was picked because he was born and raised in this castle, because he knew the etiquette and order here…But after the adoption his mother was still a maid. She was nothing special, one wouldn't guess that she was related to Yamamoto-sama in any way if it wasn't common knowledge. But what an insolent woman she was! In truth, she cared about nobody but herself. Empty-headed, absolutely presumptuous, selfish…she had nothing but beauty. And her son was nothing more than a tool to accomplish her goals. She treated him like rubbish. When Yamamoto-sama adopted Shunsui she thought that she was going to be taken away from her current place, turn into a lady and so on. Like anyone could escape from the dirt where he was born! Anyway, when it was made clear that she wasn't getting anything from the adoption, she left the castle, and was never heard of again. Good riddance, if you ask me…but master Shunsui was heartbroken. For days he stayed out, watching the road, waiting for her to come back. I pitied the poor boy. And when she didn't come back, he changed. Yes, he was lively and cheerful, but he never opened up to anyone. And sometimes, when the memory comes back, he experiences those changes of mood and heart. He hears nothing and sees nothing…he just drifts off. Sometimes, he becomes aggressive. Sometimes he just lies down like he had been struck. Sometimes, he hurts himself without knowing it."

Nanao just listened in silent shock. The concept of a mother abandoning her child was not as horrible as the fact that he had hid all this from her. She remembered that time back at the lake-they had been completely honest with each other…she had told him everything, and, if not in words, he had conveyed to her his own feelings. But how could she not see this earlier?

"Now…now what?" she managed out "Won't you go out and look for him?"

"Didn't you hear a thing I said? We won't find him unless he wants to be found. And with that storm outside, I doubt that we'll ever find him…even if he wants it."

Nanao froze. For a second she imagined sitting there, with that woman, knowing what he was suffering now…

The whole world came crushing down.

Nanao ran out, picking up the skirts of her dress. Her heart pounded madly, her body shook, but she never slowed her pace, and entering the woods, let out a cry of desperation and fear:

"Shunsui! Shunsui!"

* * *

A/N-Oh boy, this goes to the 'Drama' section. Sorry. I am currently co-writing for another Bleach fic that will come out here...eventually. I'm a little low on ideas, but I hope I can depend on you having a look at it when it is published. So...about London?


	14. Who broke your heart, Nanao?

* * *

**Who broke your heart, Nanao?**

She felt her breath become more and more shallow. The freezing night air was cutting her throat, her ribs were throbbing, her body protested against this torture, but she would not stop. Not until she found him.

The woods were surrounding her, dark branches threatening to fall on her head and crush her. The moon was hiding her pale face behind the heavy with snow clouds…perhaps there would be a storm….perhaps not. But there was no light, other than the faint glitter of some stars, peeking from the unwelcoming sky.

Nanao stopped in mid-pace, drawing a sharp breath. Too consumed by fear, too overwhelmed by the realization that he was out there, desperate and alone, she had done something very stupid. And the consequences of that were now coming down on her, painful as always. She was out in the winter night, with only a shawl over her home dress. She was in the middle of the forest, guided by his footprints in the snow, and they were growing more and more undistinguishable.

Her rational brain was telling her that this was not only idiotic, but dangerous. She could easily freeze to death, and he knew those woods better than her. Maybe he would come back, safe and sound, and then she would be stuck with a pneumonia for nothing. But something told her that she couldn't go back-running out after him was like declaring something. What? To whom? To him, to herself, to the forest? Nanao didn't know. She just knew that she had to find him. He wouldn't find his way back if she was not there to guide him.

* * *

_You just want to make yourself important. You have nothing-neither a personality, nor beauty, no true talent. Everything you are, you owe it to the books and to the people around you, never to yourself. And if you do not make 'yourself', Nanao Ise, there won't be you-just an empty shell like now. And that hollowness inside you will grow until it devours what is left of you._

_**He was right, Nanao thought with disgust. He had always been right. She just refused to believe him.**_

* * *

He came from a distant town. His father had been friends with Nanao's grandmother, and of course, he had been more than welcome to stay at their home. She never thought anything about him-he was neither good, nor bad. He just occupied a seat for lunch and dinner, he spent his time with her father, or, occasionally, on the field, working. He was handsome, to some degree, but to Nanao, who had been fed by too many romantic novels, he was not quite a prince on a white horse.

She enjoyed the conversations they had. Actually, it was all talk, nothing more. For some time, she thought he preferred men to women. But, as it turned out, this was not so.

Yes, he was smart indeed. At first he barely spoke more than a few words, just enough to answer a question. But then, before she knew it, he was even more talkative than her. And he knew more than her. Their conversations turned into endless duels, in which each was fighting to prove his superiority of knowledge. Nanao knew she had lost the first time he had rendered her speechless, but…she just liked the experience.

When she first asked herself the question why she was so attached to him, Nanao hadn't come up with a logical response. Her family was small-her father liked the company of his books to the company of his wife and daughter, and even though her mother was smart and well-bred, Nanao was not so sure she could understand the magnitude of this disaster. And she did consider it a disaster.

Since her only really suitable councilors were the novels, with all the naïveté of youth, she fancied herself in love. She awaited the times when they could be together, to talk, to argue and discuss…and soon, the list of true-love-that-leads-to-perfect-happiness symptoms grew…but more by the power of presumption and want, other than facts. In short, Nanao deduced that she was experiencing her first and only love.

Before she knew it, spring rolled by, giving way to a hot, dry summer. Nanao was free to roam through the fields and forests of her village, without fear of sinking in muddy pits or tripping over something she didn't see. She loved those solitary walks, and nothing in the world was capable of renouncing her from them. Nothing….

But she loved going out on walks with him. That way they could talk and talk without being disturbed, with only the kind hearted old gossipers in the village to worry about. Life was full of happiness, joy, laughter…fresh winds that chased the unbearable heat away, deep shades that provided refuge from the blazing sun, late roses, blooming and filling the air with their scent. Just thinking about going out gave people headaches.

The night before everything came crushing down, Nanao had a dream. She was on top of a hill, everything was dark, and then suddenly a storm burst forth, the rain practically drowning her. Then everything went blank…and she was awaken by the sound of tapping on the window.

He was out. He wanted to show her something. Not even bothering to think twice, Nanao quickly dressed and followed him into the woods.

"You need to know something, Nanao." The told her "That this will not last."

Since she made no attempt to stop him, he went on and on-this wasn't him, he really didn't need a person like her by his side, she was not the person he was looking for. Too shallow, too silly…she wasn't sure anymore. But he didn't leave things like that.

He was too strong. She couldn't stop him. He never expressed anger or abused her, but his voice, and the reproach in his eyes told her all-she had left him no choice. She had gotten too close. It was her fault. It was all her fault. And she had to suffer the consequences.

* * *

When he was done, she was out of breath. Her entire life force was sucked out.

"Why?" she managed out "Why did I let this happen?"

"Because you are nobody." He told her "You just want to make yourself important. You have nothing-neither a personality, nor beauty, no true talent. Everything you are, you owe it to the books and to the people around you, never to yourself. There is nothing to you. And you will let things like that happen every time, because you neither have the will, nor the power to be someone."

Then he left, not even bothering to turn back. Nanao, too tired to keep her eyes open, fainted.

* * *

The blazing sun woke her up. Her body had stopped aching, it was numb and cold. Strange, after an experience like that, she should be crying her eyes out. Feel sad and lonely and humiliated.

It was nothing like that. In truth, Nanao felt nothing at all. Her entire being was cold, senseless, emotionless. She turned and turned and turned his words in her head, desperately trying to understand their meaning. Was she that silly? Was she that unworthy?

Now that Nanao looked back upon those times, as she ran in the freezing snow, she realized that she hadn't been the one with the problem. That man was not nearly as smart as her, nor was he as close to perfection as any other human. She had been too blind to see his shallowness, and maybe, if she had, she would have reacted better.

She decided that the best thing to do, in order to protect herself from this pain was to hide. To build a wall around herself and not let anyone come near. Her body had lost all sensitivity, and it didn't feel like it would ever be the same again. So she was halfway there.

Lying down in the dust wasn't going to do her any good, so she slapped herself and forced her body up. It moved mechanically, driven by pure stubbornness, because still somewhere deep inside, a part of her felt really sorry for herself. But Nanao wasn't going to let emotions crush her will…not anymore.

Strangely, nobody had seen anything unusual in her disappearance. She liked walks, and nobody saw anything strange about the fact that she wasn't in her room. So much the better-annoying questions were unnecessary. Nanao washed and changed, the only thing bothering her was how she was ever going to face him again. But it turned out that this problem had been spared to her-he had vanished a couple of hours before she turned up.

It wasn't unexpected. At least not to her. Nanao was surprised to find that she wondered about how he was, because it really didn't have anything to do with her. He was a complete stranger, once again. He was nothing. And yet…where could he have gone to? Or to whom?

Days went by, and then weeks and months. Years passed, Nanao burnt all the novels she found and kept changing, hidden in her shell…

* * *

And now, as she was running through the snow-drifts, she felt the blood rush into her face, her cheeks catching fire. Her senses woke up, as if from a long winter sleep, a strange anxiety ran through her veins.

She didn't ask questions anymore. It hadn't been her fault. It was his problem. He was somewhere, but she didn't care where. What mattered was the fact that she was where she was, and she was who she was. Not a blank spot. Not a nothing. She was Nanao Ise, and Nanao she would stay forever. A strong, willful Nanao; a woman that wouldn't back away when somebody she loved was in danger….Nanao, who loved Shunsui Kyoraku…the man whose life she would save, no matter what….even at the cost of her own.

Nanao jumped over a fallen tree, not paying any attention to the throbbing in her feet, as if a thousand needles were piercing her flesh. She tripped, she feel, she got up. She shook off the snow fallen on her hair, rubbed her hands together to keep warm, bit back the sighs of exhaustion. And then suddenly the trees made way for her.

She found him, lying on his side in the centre of a small clearing. The virgin snow around him was almost in tacked, Shunsui himself looked absolutely fine. His flamboyant coat had fallen off his shoulders and spread around him, creating the illusion of flowers, peeking through the frozen Earth.

Nanao approached him slowly, not like a desperate lover, but like a mother that wants to caress her child without waking him up. Her steps were eerie, soft, her entire presence was ephemeral, like a sigh, escaped a dreamer's lips. Slowly, she sank to her knees.

His breath came out even, short and shallow. His face was pale and crooked into a suffering mask. His eyelids twitched, as if he cried, and there was a strange flicker of his muscles, as if they were trying to embrace someone, but couldn't work together.

Nanao turned him on his back, took the shawl off her shoulders and wrapped it around him. Then she placed a hand on each side of his head and lowered herself. She kissed him slowly, but bravely on the lips, begging her breath to save him.

She pulled away just to take one small breath to whisper:

"I love you."

No reaction. His face remained impassive and sad, but his features seemed to soften up. Nanao felt a wave of emotions overrun her, she embraced him and held him close to her bosom. Hot tears streamed down, as she sobbed quietly:

"I'm sorry, forgive me!" her entire body was shaking, but it was for the best-that way her warmth might go to him. "I'm sorry, Shunsui! I…I…please, please don't die." She felt her forces leave her she laid him down, but she never let him go. She continued to cry quietly, her words dying out in her tired, frozen throat.

It was over-they were going to die in that forest, forever buried in a snowy grave. He was disappearing now, she knew it. When he left, she wouldn't have the will to carry him back. It was better to stay with him there, and follow him wherever he went.

* * *

Whether it was a dream or a product of her feverish sub-consciousness, she saw that same dream-the hill, the storm, the blankness…then there was light, warm, pulsing light, a loving light that made her heart leap a thousand times and Nanao knew it-there was happiness somewhere. There was love. And they would find it.

Suddenly, something touched her. Nanao's eyes flittered open, but she could hardly see anything. Dizzily, she became aware of something moving, of two strong, familiar arms wrapping themselves around her, one of them supporting her back, the other-cupping her cheek and brushing some locks of hair behind her ear.

She didn't want this to stop. Instinctively, she pressed closer to that person, craving his caress, his warmth, just to make sure he was alive. If happiness could be used to produce energy, Nanao would have kept a metropolis running for one thousand years.

"Nanao-chan…" his voice was horst, desperate "NANAO-CHAN!"

"I'm here…" she said, faintly and barley smiled "You're alive…I'm so glad…"

"But, Nanao-chan…you're shaking. How didn't you freeze?" Shunsui's eyes were scanning every inch of her, seeking a visible injury or discoloration. No. She just seemed deliriously happy. "Nanao-chan…are you alright?"

"I am now…I'm so happy…I found you in time…Shunsui…" she whispered quietly

"Does my Nanao chan not stand the thought of living without me?" he joked, breathlessly. For his surprise, she let out a small laugh and smiled sweetly.

"No, I couldn't. And if you didn't…" she couldn't continue-it was sucking away all the powers she had left. She contented herself with holding him tightly.

"Nanao-chan…" he whispered, holding her closer. "Nanao-chan…"

They stayed like that a little, before Shunsui remembered they were in the middle of the forest, and very lightly dressed too. She could get sick.

"Can you walk, my sweet Nanao-chan?" he asked gently. She shook her head. "Then let me carry you, Nanao-chan."

He wrapped her in his coat and threw her shawl over her shoulders, before picking her up bridal style and breaking off in a dead run towards the castle.

* * *


	15. Brand new day

**My, my...I'm sorry about giving so little attention to the characters of my story. And I'm sorry about not pairing up Ukitake with Kiyone. But I'll do it in my next AU, (makes a mental note), and I'll definitely do more Ichigo and Rukia. It should be out by now...actually.**

**Anyway, I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

**Brand new day**

Nanao opened her eyes to find herself swimming into a sea of warmth, but she couldn't tell where she was for sure because somebody had removed her glasses. Perhaps she was dead-she froze in that snow and she had gone to Heaven. Then her eyes focused on something and she recognized Shunsui. Had he died as well? She felt a pang in her heart, it was making her sad, but then again, if he was there…

Then he opened his eyes, smiled warmly at her and boomed:

"How is my Nanao-chan this morning?"

This immediately made her wake up-no man could be in Heaven and be so loud. And the frosty air that filled the room was definitely not the one from Hell. Jerking herself up, Nanao glanced around herself to see that she was positively alive and, with the exception of a small headache, well. She was also in her fiancé's room, particularly in his bed, but that wasn't as important as the fact that they had survived their little peril.

She tried getting up, but a sharp pain in her head made her groan and sit down again.

"My Nanao-chan shouldn't try that." He scolded her, moving closer so that he could wrap his hands around her. "You're condition is very delicate, you know."

"WHAT?!" Despite herself, Nanao was in a very crude state in that precise moment "What are you…"

"Oh, my sweet, darling Nanao-chan, I'm talking about your health." Shunsui cooed "You shouldn't have ran out yesterday dressed so lightly. I was lucky the doctor was still here! My lovely and cute Nanao-chan…"

"I…I was…" she sighed, then turned around to face him. She forced herself to look serious, but she knew her eyes were betraying the relief she felt at the thought that he was alright. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Yes, I do." He nodded "I'm sorry…I caused so much trouble…I made you worry so much as well…"

His speech was cut short by a knock on the door, and Isane entered the room, carrying a tray with tea. She stopped, blushed and babbled something out.

"Isane-chan?" Nanao looked at the young maid questioningly "Weren't you in the North Wing? Under quarantine?"

"The doctor said that Hisana-san was better now. Somehow…." Her voice suddenly dropped "During the night, her condition worsened, and then she was almost as good as new. We had to come back here this morning anyway-Kuchiki-sama couldn't possibly make breakfast for all of you…I beg your pardon, Kyoraku-sama, but he truly…Oh, you really should've seen him-he couldn't even hold the kettle right. But he insisted on keeping up until the end."

"Well, I'm sure he put a lot of feeling in it. That's the most important." Shunsui smiled. "Isane-chan, can you please get Nanao-chan a clean set of clothes so that we can both go and see Hisana-chan?"

"Yes, of course." She nodded.

* * *

Hisana looked very well, though she still had to lie down. Nanao sat with her while Shunsui chatted with Byakuya in the other room.

"Nanao-san…" she said "I feel so bad that I'm causing so much trouble."

"Hisana-san, what are you saying? Every life is important, and has to be taken care of."

"But I heard that you were out…and that you were unwell all night long. And still, you are sitting here, so lively and cheerful, and I have not even the power of rising myself from this bed. I feel so ashamed…"

"Yes, we did keep Kuchiki-dono and Kyo…I mean Shunsui up…but I don't think any of them regrets it. Kuchiki-dono doesn't seem to care about anything, if it regards your well being."

"Yes, that's true." Hisana blushed "Nanao-san…this is very, very confusing. I just…I know what is going on, or at least I understand it. Don't get me wrong, if this turns out to be nothing more than a dreadful presumption, I would be most happy. But still…I feel like I am enjoying Kuchiki-sama's attentions."

"Well, is it wrong?" Nanao smiled

"I cannot possibly…I am not worthy of Kuchiki-sama…and I have been promised to somebody else."

"Offically?"

"No. But this is something that has been decided between everyone-servants marry servants, masters marry masters. I mustn't be feeling like this."

"But you do like him."

"Kuchiki-sama is a very kind man. He certainly doesn't treat servants like trash…but…if we presume that his attentions are…a display of affection…Nanao-san, who would the world look upon this?"

"I cannot say." Nanao smiled "But surely…Kuchiki-sama is a good man…and he knows what he's doing. He wouldn't put you in a compromising position. Now, you should relax and get better. I promise, things will clear out."

* * *

"So is that how it is?" Shunsui asked, as the two decided to take a stroll in the inner yard, and Nanao told him about Hisana's troubles "I have to say that such thoughts can render the poor girl even sicker than she is now."

"Has Kuchiki-sama told you anything?"

"No, Byakuya is harder to crack than a walnut. But I agree with you, Nanao-chan, he would rather cut his own hand to making Hisana-chan uncomfortable. Maybe I should talk to him-make his understand that it's not right to tamper with a young girl's feelings."

"Indeed. We don't know what would come out of it." Nanao smiled as she saw Isane bringing Hisagi a cup of tea.

"Yes, but still…" Shunsui wrapped an arm around her and kissed her neck. "I think Byakuya still needs the talk. I'll do it first thing after lunch."

* * *

And boy, did he do it. When he was done, Shunsui wished that Nanao could be there just to catch a glimpse of Byakuya's face. It was priceless. Not only did the famous Kuchiki lord totally lose his countenance, but he also started nervously pacing about the room and babbling like a fool.

"Byakuya-kun, I understand that you are not exactly easy with this idea, but Hisana-chan is a good girl. She deserves some honesty, and your actions are clearly confusing her."

"I know." He said.

"Well? Do you like her? Do you love her?"

"On my side, my feelings are doubtless. I do love her."

"And on her side?"

"I cannot tell. But I fear that a…confession of my part would not be taken…easily by her."

"Scared for your pride, Byakuya?"

"I am more worried about her reaction. She does not seem to take my attentions with great pleasure."

"She's not at ease with you, what do you expect."

"I believe that she fears that our difference of situation is somewhat a…problem."

"Well, you can't blame her for it. What are you planning?"

"Only to…I hope that I find a safe way to approach her, without alarming her."

"That'll be hard." Shunsui mumbled.

They were interrupted by a servant, who came in to tell them that a letter from Yamamoto-san had just arrived. They were to expect him for dinner. As Shunsui was reading, a wonderfully mischievous idea appeared into his head and he grinned:

"Well, Byakuya-kun, I think I have an answer to your dilemma."

* * *


	16. Winter frost

* * *

**Winter frost**

Yamamoto-san arrived just in time for dinner, but there were things he and Byakuya had to discuss, things involving business and the keeping of the house. There was a lot of catching up with, so Sunsui and Nanao were left alone to have dinner in the dining room. It was very quiet, almost…too quiet. There was a twinkle in Shunsui's eye, something that told his fiancée that he was up to something, but to what, she didn't know. She had a good mind on asking him, but just after dinner she went to see Hisana, and there was no time to talk to him later.

Early in the morning, Shunsui and Byakuya were waiting in front of Yamamoto's study. The Kuchiki master had just washed and combed his hair, but he seemed very ill-as if he hadn't slept all night.

"Oh, sit down for a few seconds, Byakuya-kun." Shunsui laughed "You shouldn't be so worried."

"It is rather easy for you to say, Kyoraku-san." His voice was calm, but there was a nervous twitch in his eye that gave out his discomfort. "I really don't see why we are doing this, but since we are, we might as well get it over with."

"Yeah, but pacing around like that won't make Yama-jii receive us any faster, so sit." Seeing Byakuya like that was rare and if the circumstances were different, Shunsui was going to make the most of it. However…"Listen, we'll be done before you know it."

"You seem fairly confident, but your evidence does not suffice."

"Oh, please, I know him well. He won't be able to resist a happy ending!"

"Again, why are you so confident?"

When they entered the study, Yamamoto-san was busy reading something, and of course, ignored them until Shunsui decided to say:

"Oi, Yama-jii, it's not polite to ignore your guests!"

"I am not ignoring you." Yamamoto stated flatly and put the papers away "But I do not suppose you have something more important to tell me than those documents I was busy inspecting."

"How can you say that?"

"Because half the things you say are not worth hearing, and the other half would never reach my ears. Kuchiki-san and I already went through the most important points last night, there isn't anything left that you have to tell me."

"Yeah, but you could've at least pretended that you're interested. I am you son…by papers."

"True. And talking about papers, those here have something very interesting that regards you in particular."

"Can we talk about it after I tell you why I'm here? Byakuya-kun is getting nervous." Yamamoto-san raised an eyebrow, then leaned back on his chair to show him that he was listening. "Now, it regards Hisana-chan. Byakuya-kun here has certain issues with her and they are causing big pains for both of them. He can't sleep properly, and neither can she, and seeing that this does nobody good….I was thinking that you could…give Hisana-chan her freedom."

His father looked at him blankly, then turned to Byakuya, giving him a questioning look. The Kuchiki lord sighed and said:

"Perhaps I should lay out the problem to you, Yamamoto-san. Hisana-san and I have found ourselves experiencing…affections for each other. These feelings cause problems in her life, as well as in mine. We cannot approach the problem directly because she does not feel worthy enough to look at me. Therefore, I must ask you to give her freedom to her in order for us to settle the problem."

"Yare, Byakuya-kun, you make it sound like some issue of business."

"I'm afraid I still don't grasp it. You want me to give Hisana-chan her freedom so that you can actually talk about your feelings to each other?"

"Ah, but you do get it perfectly, Yama-jii. Give her freedom to confess her true feelings to Byakuya-kun and hopefully, we'll have more than one wedding coming up soon."

"Out of the question!" he cut him off.

"What?!" Byakuya and Shunsui looked thunderstruck "Why?"

"It does not need explaining. Hisana-chan is a nice servant girl, a very accomplished one, but still a servant girl. Free or not free, she'll remain the same, humble and closed into her shell. You can dress her up, give her jewels and still she will not change."

"Oh, come on! Can't you see they're both suffering? Hisana-chan will deal with freedom, I'm sure, and Byakuya-kun wouldn't be happier…"

"You should learn not to speak for others, Shunsui, especially when you're not qualified to do so. Perhaps they will not get along well enough, perhaps it is all a misunderstanding. Hisana-san has to look after her sister, if I am correct, and if she and Byakuya are to marry…he'll have to adopt her into his clan. I don't think his family would be pleased."

"Oh, come on! You're just making up excuses! Like you know them…"

"Why then let Byakuya speak for himself?" Yamamoto-san asked "He seems rather eager to express his opinion. Well?"

Byakuya seemed to have regained his composure and spoke calmly:

"I have nothing to say, other than that the issue of Hisana-san's freedom. We cannot speak openly lest she lets go of her worry that our affections may be wrong."

"But are you really serious about it?"

"You know me well, Yamamoto-san. I do not bestow my feelings easily, nor do I make such grand steps unless I am certain. I do feel for her very much, I love her. And I am ready to marry her, if she wishes to take me. I will take her sister into the Kuchiki clan, of course…and if I may be wrong about our situation, I do not plan on leaving them on your own."

"So you say that you're ready to take the responsibility…and live with a woman you don't love? Raise an ignorant peasant child as you sister? Despite your clan's wishes?"

"My clan's wishes have never effected my decisions, and they never will. I am a responsible man, Yamamoto-san, but I have no doubts about this."

He was silent for a while, and then sighed:

"Hisana-san is not a simpleton. She will understand what I am doing. Go to her, Byakuya, immediately. Talk to her and tell her how you feel. If she tries to be obstinate, tell her that I am offering her a freedom and a living…for both her and Rukia. If she's willing to take it. And then propose to her. If you two find an understanding, let me know and we'll settle things."

Byakuya nodded and got up slowly, trying to find words to express himself.

"Quickly, man, before he changes him mind!" Shunsui urged him, and that caused Byakuya to break out a small run and leave the room. "Nice job, Yama-jii. You had me freaked out at one moment, though. Guess there'll be a double wedding."

"You're very sure of yourself. I take it you and Ise-dono came to an agreement."

"Tsk…came to an agreement…you're worse than Byakuya. But yeah, we did. There'll be a wedding for sure."

"'For sure?' Don't be so full of yourself!"

"Why? Something happen while you were away? I can promise you, I didn't do anything Nanao-chan…"

"I know you didn't. But I got news…recently…from Rangiku's sister."

"Ritsuko?" Shunsui's eyebrow arched "Has anything happened to her?"

"She's pregnant." Yamamoto looked grave. "And she claims that the child is yours."

* * *

Silence befell the room. Shunsui's throat went dry, he felt that the entire world was crashing down on his head. One second, his future seemed determined to be perfect. He and Nanao, together forever…and now…now…

"How far along is she?" he asked

"Almost four months. She wrote to me as soon as she was certain."

"But…it's impossible…I'm not the father, I haven't touched her."

"Are you sure?"

Shunsui chose not to answer.

"She claims that you're the father." Yamamoto stated "And the child has to be taken after."

"Do you mean that we have to send Nanao away?" He looked terrified.

"She has to be sent away if you are to marry Ritsuko. Or did you think she would choose to stay?"

"But she…" Nanao was doing so well. And if they were separated, she would probably never overcome it.

"Did you already do her in?" Yamamoto-san looked very displeased "For goodness' sake, Shunsui, you should've known better than that."

"But I love her. I love Nanao!"

"And I doubt not that she loves you as well. But do you honestly think that she'll bare the thought of an illegitimate child? A child that is deprived of a real home because of her? She would rather die than to live in such a life."

He was now trembling. With rage, with fear, with sadness and desperation. Yes, Nanao wouldn't accept this. She would go back to her home, to her parents. And Shunsui knew she would never, ever recover. Even if she forgave him.

He heard steps outside the door. Moving quickly, he opened it and saw Nanao's small form, running towards the garden. And no doubt, she had heard the entire conversation.

* * *

A/N-**Don't panic.** I'm too tired for more drama as well. There will be resolve in the next chapter. I have to take my ideas apart, because they're mixing up too easily. My other AU, about Ichigo and Rukia, is currently giving me some pains.

But, fear not. Everything will go to its place in the end. Now be dears and leave some comments. Please.


	17. Frozen flowers

**And, the resolution!**

* * *

**Frozen flowers**

He never knew how fast she ran because up to that moment, she didn't really want to give him the slip.

Now Shunsui was running through the entire castle, his pink coat floating a few meters behind him like a pair of bright wings, giving people the impression of a tropical bird in the middle of the winter frost. He looked everywhere-the chambers, the music room, the kitchen and basement and even took a peak in the bathroom. No Nanao.

He felt like all the air was sucked out of his lungs. His legs were protesting against this sudden tension, and his heart pounded in his chest madly. Where could she be? Seeing her pissed off was a blessing compared to what she was capable of doing to herself. He wouldn't be able to live without her, and he knew it. She was like the air the breathed, taking her away was like denying a starving man some bread. And Nanao…oh, Nanao, where could she be? What could she be thinking now? If they separated them. It would be worse than dying. Oh, the things she could do to herself…Cut her wrists? Hang herself? Jump in a pond? The fact that no pond in the entire mansion was deep enough for her to drown was hardly a consolation.

Shunsui sprinted out of the castle and into the snow-covered garden. There, he saw her small footprints heading towards some trees and his heart skipped a beat. Summoning all the forces he had in him, he broke a dead run in the same direction, hoping to catch her before she does something stupid.

* * *

The branches cleared away to reveal a perfectly healthy Nanao, standing in the middle of a small clearing, a shawl wrapped safely around her shoulders. He wanted to scream in relief, to hold her and tell her how happy he was that she was doing fine.

But just one look at her was telling that she wasn't fine. Her small hands clutched onto the fabric of the scarf, her breath was hitched, her eyes were red from crying. She was upset, and now more than ever he wanted to comfort her…but he didn't know what she'd do if he approached her. Would she run? Or hit him? He wasn't worthy of touching her anymore, that was for sure.

"Nanao-chan…"

"It's alright, I'm fine." She wiped the tears from her pale cheeks "I was just trying to figure you out. To know you better…"

Slowly, he made his way to her and stood by her side, but didn't dare to make contact.

"Do you know the place when the snow covers it? Can you tell what it is when you can hardly recognize one tree from the other?"

"Those are the flower beds, right?" he asked "You mistook me for a gardener, remember?"

"Yes. We first met here. I thought you were outrageous. I suspected you were waiting for a special rendezvous, and decided that you were the most horrible man I've ever seen." She laughed bitterly "Now I think you're just a victim of circumstances."

"Nanao-chan…I know what you're thinking…I'm sorry, forgive me…." She made no answer "We'll find a way out of this! I'm sure there is a way."

"Indeed. You must take responsibility to that woman and her baby, Shunsui." Nanao stopped his objection immediately "I know what pain the children rejected by their parents feel. No money in the world can replace the love of a parent, they can't replace even his presence."

"I know." He said, a grim expression on his face. "I am sorry, Nanao."

"There is nothing to be sorry about. Ritsuko-san and you had your relationship long before I came here." Nanao sighed "Don't apologize. If anyone should be scolded, it should be me. I should have known better…that a mere five months…can hardly be enough for me to become a significant part of your life." She choked on her tears, and Shunsui quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

How ironic! Just mere weeks ago everything seemed so simple, so perfect. Nanao was the one he would love and cherish for all his life, and it just felt so right. Yesterday, holding her seemed like the most natural thing to do. Now the simple touch seemed sinful, and for what? The announcement of his father; a woman, thought to have disappeared from their lives; and an unborn child…His unborn child. Gods! How could something like this happen?

Shunsui couldn't care less about himself now-it was all his fault, just like Isane's wounds. He was selfish and oblivious, and didn't think of the consequences of his actions…and now the woman he loved most suffered. If only the earth could open up and swallow him! Was there more wretched creature in this entire world?!

Nanao slowly sank to her knees, dragging him along with her. They sat in the snow, arms intertwined, without a single word. She was still crying, but her breath was more steady, she wasn't sobbing anymore. Only her tears continued to flow.

"You know…you made me selfish, Shunsui…" she whispered at last "Since my father first told me that I am to marry you, I thought it was too good to be true. I made up all these silly and small arguments to keep me sober, I pointed out to myself your flaws, and thought….thought that if it just turned out to be a good dream, I would be happy to wake up from it."

She looked up at him-her violet eyes shun with bitterness.

"But I don't want to wake up anymore…No matter if it's better for me to do so."

"Must you! Nanao, maybe we can still…"

"No! There is no way out, no resolution! I have to leave this place immediately, or I will never be able to let go!"

"It can't…" he exclaimed and held her tighter "It just can't be! I can't just lose you!"

"There is no other way! You will have a child, you are practically married. I can't stay! There is just no other option! Would you separate the child from its mother? Or disown them?"

"No…" he breathed, finally loosening his grip. But his sad eyes stopped Nanao from running again. "No…I can't do that. The child has done nothing to pay for my mistakes…nor can I do something as selfish as taking it away from Ritsuko, even though she'll hardly know how to look after it properly. Nanao…I don't want to be like my father. I want my children to grow up in a real family, to be safe and loved."

"Then there's nothing to do." She sighed "I must go."

"Will you ever be happy?" his hand suddenly held her elbow, tightly.

"I must go!" Nanao stated, with new found determination "That's the right thing to do!"

"Will you find happiness again? Tell me, will you be able to move on?"

"I must go…" she tried breaking free, but her voice was uncertain.

"I just want to know that you'll really be ok, Nanao-chan! Tell me, will you love again if I let you go now?"

"I must…" her shoulders were shaking as he made her sit down again.

It wasn't fair. It was just not fair. She was a good person, a kind person. She helped others, she stayed by the side of the sick and suffering, giving them comfort and relief, and didn't care one wit about herself. And just as she tries to do something different, just one wrong step, and the whole world punishes her! What was she? A saint!

And all the anger, the frustration, the bitterness she dared express only in her tears suddenly bubbled out to the surface and just burst out.

She slapped him.

"What do you want me to tell you?! That I'll move on? That I'll be ok? That I'll love? Promise not to hang myself?!" he stared at her, wide-eyed "I can't do that. I just can't do that! I can't promise you that I won't or will do anything, because I can't imagine life without you."

"Nanao-chan…do you really love me that much?" he managed out while she was pausing for breath.

"How can you still ask that?! How can you stand there and look at me as if…as if it makes the same difference! Yes, I LOVE YOU! How many times do I have to say it?! How many times must I prove it! I love you, and giving you up is the hardest thing I've ever done in my entire life!"

She took a breath, slowly, and then another. Her throat hurt from all the screaming, but it was as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"I just can't do anything right now." She sighed "I think the most horrible things…that Ritsuko has made this whole story up, that there was no evidence, that you couldn't have done something so wrong. But the merely presuming such a thing is low."

"You're right, it is." Shunsui wiped her cheeks and smiled. "It truly is. And I'm sorry. I know there is no other way. I just want you to move on."

"But I don't want to." She huddled in his embrace, savoring the moment as if it was the end of her life. "It's wrong, but I don't."

"Then I truly am a scoundrel. I don't want to let you go."

"Why?" her voice was barely hearable.

"I guess you made me too selfish."

They laughed quietly.

"Why did you come here, Nanao?" he asked her quietly

"I wanted to figure you out." She repeated herself. "Believe it or not, when you found me I was trying to think of a way to lie in a flower bed without crushing the flowers."

"Ah, there is a thing about this." He swiftly balanced on his right hand and lied between the imaginary roses without even messing up the perfect snow that coated the bushes. "Come here."

She slowly mimicked his movements as he supported her with his arms.

"Careful, there are thorns." He warned her, and swept her in his arms. Nanao laughed quietly and nuzzled his neck. "Why can't we be selfish all our lives?"

"Because. Just because." Nanao sighed "It seems so distant now…"

"What?"

"When we met here. And when I fell in those bushes and you helped me get up. Back then we agreed to work on breaking the engagement, and I told you that you had higher obligations to half the servant girls than to me."

"And it turns out you were right. How long did it take for it to prove right?" he asked himself "It was late summer…or early autumn…"

"Yes. It's a good five months."

"Five months…" he mused, his eyebrow furrowing. A fragment of a conversation returned to him, distinct and clear, even though he had paid little attention. _'How far along is she?' 'Four months. And she claims the child is yours.'_

"Four months…Yama-jii told me Ritsuko was four months pregnant."

"What…" Nanao looked at him, curiously. Obviously, that detail of the conversation had slipped past her as well as to him. "But what has that got to do with it?"

"Nanao, don't you see? Ritsuko had just discovered that she was with a child, otherwise she would've written to Yama-jii ages ago. That means that she IS four months pregnant."

"Yes, but…What difference does it make?"

"Don't you see? You've been here almost half a year, which means that the child has been conceived after your arrival." Her expression was something between dumbfound and angry, because she was still not seeing his point. But Shunsui seemed very excited about something. "But, Nanao, my relationship with her was over long before you came along. She tried seducing me once, before you came but…but Nanao, I swear, I didn't touch her."

Nanao was staring at him, wide-eyed. It seemed too good to be true. What if they had been together and he didn't remember? There were ways to make a man forget his head and…

What are you doing? She kicked herself. Of course he's telling the truth. There was just no other way to do it. So what if it was too good to be true? She could trust him with her life! He would never lie to her!

The happiness swept over her like a big warm wave and she quickly kissed him on the lips, fervently, passionately. His arms wrapped around her and returned the kiss. It was a salvation from hell, a Nanao and Shunsui could swear they heard angels singing.

And in the snow, a single perfect snowdrop rose from the dark soil.

* * *

From his window, Yamamoto san was watching them, then sighed, a small smile appearing on his face.

"I wondered how long it would take him to figure it out."

"You knew?" Soi Fong asked from her seat somewhere in the study. "Well, I suppose you'll say that it was obvious even to the blind."

"Yup." Yamamoto closed the curtains, when he saw Shunsui pick Nanao up bridal style and carry her inside. "You may go and tell the servants not to go anywhere near Ise-dono's quarters."

* * *

**Bleach II: Arrancar**

This, my dear ladies and gentleman, is the story that takes a great part of my mind right now. It is something that _**Kristine93**,_ **_TheArchon_** and yours truly are writing together and tells the story of a young man with the tragic fate of becoming an arrancar after the Winter War. As you can probably guess, after Aizen's defeat, he can't really exist in Hueco Mundo, nor can he go in Soul Society. Met with hostitlity and prejudice, he has to overcome everything to prove himself to the (after) world and fulfill one very old promise.

You are wondering why am I telling you this? Well, as a concerned parent who wants his child to be appreciated, I am writing this with the hope of attracting some attention to it. Its second chapter won't come out soon, because I have to wip you up a nice **ByaHisa** moment, but I still hope you can spare some time to have a look at it. Now, I'm not saying that you simply MUST love it, but I would appreciate it if you read it and left a comment. The couples haven't really been desided yet, so if you support us until the end you may have your favorite pairings in it as well (_Matsumoto and Hitsugaya_, as well as _Shunsui and Nanao_ have already been chosen and will not be changed).

Now, be dears, and give it a look. Every comment and support would be highly appreciated. (Please, don't make me write stuff like: leave it a review or else the next chapter of THIS story won't come out for another year.) You may find it on my favorites list.


	18. Early spring

* * *

**Early spring**

The wind suddenly changed and a warm current blew from the fields. The snow started to melt and the air was filled with the delicious scent of spring.

Hisana stood under the trees in the garden, watching how the trees were stripping from their snowy attire. Heavy drops of water fell on her head and shoulders, but she didn't mind them. Her thoughts were elsewhere.

Yamamoto san had returned. Nanao san and Shunsui san were very much in love now, and their marriage wouldn't be such an unhappy event as many thought it would be. Surely now everything would come into place, and the castle would be filled with the nervous bustle that such preparations triggered. Isane san and Hisgai kun had gotten very close after Nanao assigned him to help her recover…perhaps one wedding would be followed by another…

Hisana was happy for all of them-it was so good to see this castle come to life after so many years of darkness and cold. Love was like spring-a new beginning for everyone. The emotions were…indescribable. If a fire destroys all the fields of a farmer, he'd be glad that his family wasn't hurt. If your heart is broken, you lock yourself up into a room read your letters and cry…and then the wind blows your windows open and you feel the fresh air, the beauty of the world…and you know you're strong enough to seek new love and burn the old letters. If you're frozen in darkness and in despair, when you just don't see a reason to go on…love is like the rays of the sun that melt the ice around your heart and it's like the rebirth of a phoenix-a coming back to life with a whole new force.

However, her friends were going to be happy together and she was happy for them. But…she didn't feel happy. Sure, she KNEW she should be, and knew that she was, but she didn't feel it. Strange. Or maybe not?

"_You are a servant. Know your place!"_

She always KNEW, but she never FELT what was right to do. She was a machine, a heartless machine that did as it was bid. And that was the way things were.

"_Servants cannot think!"_ they told her _"Servants are not fit to make decisions for themselves. You are to do what your master wants you to do and you must obey him without thinking twice, because he owns you, he feeds you, he is the reason you exist, and nothing else. Your master is the one you should be looking up to, and the one you MUST respect. Even in your thoughts, you cannot question their decisions, nor can you think of him in any other way but as your master. You are lower than dirt, and lower than dirt you must always be."_

Yes, she would always be lower than dirt, but what did that matter? Her heart was still human. Why did everyone hate so much? Why did everyone want to hate so much? Servants, masters, bourgeois, she knew where each stood, and yet why did they have to live in hate? Masters had the right to do everything they pleased with their servants, because they thought they were lower than dogs, and maybe they were right to do so. The residents of the cities thought they stood higher than the aristocrats, and maybe THEY were right to do so. But being an aristocrat doesn't mean that you have no brain, just like being a servant doesn't mean you have no heart. Everyone talked of courtesy and loving your neighbor, but that rule stood as long as your neighbor was one of your own class. Everyone else, you had to hate, and that rule went for everyone but the servants, who were nothing but working hands. Unified, disposable, stripped of rights hands. Like leafs you walk on.

But weren't they all humans? Weren't they made out of the same flesh and the same blood? That's why her heart felt so right when her mind told her it was wrong. That's why she saw no fault in what she felt, besides the fact that she was a servant, lower than dirt.

Hisana wrapped her arms around her shoulders, feeling colder than ever. Her heart ached, as if it was wrapped in barbed wire. It was becoming more and more difficult to deal with it. She just wished that now, when Yamamoto sama was back, Byakuya…no, Kuchiki-sama would leave and never come back again. Feeling her pain build up in her like a fire, Hisana slowly sank to her knees.

* * *

When you are in love, you tend to idolize the object of your affection. You give them qualities they do not possess, and that makes their moments of weakness even more hard to believe. However, Kuchiki Byakuya was a man with a very sober look upon the world. He knew exactly what to expect of people, and which traits of them are worth admiration. Hisana-san was very plain, actually, and hardly worth remembering. Perhaps, just perhaps, if she hadn't been the one capable of playing the piano, the one to teach Nanao-san, he wouldn't have even bothered to look at her twice if they were to pass through the hallways.

And yet she had been the one, and now he thought that no matter the circumstances, he'd always look at her twice…three times….forever if necessary. She was composed, she was self-aware and she was smart. Humble, and yet proud, the gleam in her eyes and that silent nobility made her really beautiful. And now she was sitting in the cold mud, crushed, her head bowed and her pride all gone-it was a torture to look at her.

Byakuya stood in the doorway, a few meters away from her. He would've liked nothing better than to run to her, hold her and banish all her troubles away. And he was very close to do so, he could hardly contain himself. But he had to force himself into patience.

He waited for the first raptures to die out and made his way to her.

"You shouldn't sit there, you are not completely healed." Was his voice really that distant. Hisana's eyes snapped up at him and she quickly tried to hide her tears. She was scared, he realized, and she was scared of him. Why? This hurt him more than he could imagine.

Hisana got up to her feet and quickly looked away, begging her tears to dry out faster. Behind her back, there was a hush of silk and she discovered her shoulders were wrapped once again by Byakuya's impossibly expensive scarf, and that his hands were tying it safely so that it would keep her warm.

"You've gone through a very serious illness, and if you aggravated, many people would suffer." His tone was even, but somewhat warm, and it pierced her heart like a happy ring of bells.

"But Kuchiki-sama…" She swallowed hard, when she met his eye. There was something almost…pleading into them…something that just begged her to come closer "The…the weather is lovely, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is indeed."

"Um…I hope it stays that way for your journey." He gave her a questioning look "I suppose that now you'll have to go back to your family and take care of your duties."

"Perhaps, but there are no urgent issues that require my personal attention. I intend to stay for Kyoraku's wedding."

"Oh…of course."

"Let's move way from this wet ground, shall we?" he went up to a bench, took off his white coat and threw it over it, then sat down and motioned Hisana to take a seat. She was reluctant at first, but then sat, folding her arms in her lap, trying to take as little space as possible.

"Hisana…" he began. That was good, she thought, he was no longer using a honorific. Perhaps he was finally trying to distance himself from her.

"Yes, Kuchiki-sama?" she asked

"Call me Byakuya." He stated. Hisana stared at him, bug eyed.

"N….no! I cannot. I am but a…"

"I know who you THINK you are." He cut her off "But I cannot speak to you until you address me less formally."

"I…understand." She spoke the words carefully, as if they were poisonous. "What is it, Bya…kuya?"

"I have talked to Yamamoto-san just now." He paused "You've done wonderfully with Ise-dono's lessons, Hisana."

"I scarce talent, it was Ise-san's willingness to learn that made our project a success." She said, trying to ignore the way her skin tingled when he said her name.

"And yet you did contribute to it, Hisana. Yamamoto-san was pleased."

"Yes. We were all hoping that their wedding would come to reality. Yamamoto-sama….hasn't changed his mind, has he?"

"No. There was a slight misunderstanding, but I believe that it was straightened up. The wedding will happen soon."

"That's wonderful."

"And with it, I have no more excuses to stay."

They fell silent. Byakuya studied her face carefully, trying to understand whether he had gone too far or not. Hisana just blushed and though: "Did he REALLY just say 'excuses'?"

"I cannot hide from you…that leaving this castle will be something I'd regret all my life."

"But…surely you can visit."

"Perhaps. But it will not be the same. You will be married soon, correct?"

"I…I don't know." She sighed "I suppose. The question of my marriage is always…not important."

"I will miss our conversations. I will miss you a lot. If I have to be honest, I wish that I could never leave your side." He slowly took her hand "Hisana…I don't want to leave your side."

"Byakuya-sama…" her eyes filled with tears "Please, don't say this." She tried to snatch her hand from his, but he held it tight. "Please, it just hurts us both."

"Why? Why must it hurt us? Why shouldn't it make us happy?"

"Because it's wrong, because nobody would accept it, because you cannot possibly love me!" she burst into tears "I am always a burden! I cannot make anyone happy, I'm just…"

"Just beautiful. Just wonderful. Just loved. Because I love you. I love you more than anything."

Hisana hid her face in her palms and sobbed quietly. Byakuya gently seized her wrists and removed them, and wiped her tears with his thumbs. His smile was warm enough to melt an iceberg.

"Don't cry."

"It's impossible! Nobody would accept it. Your family…"

"I am the head of the clan."

"But you cannot possibly order them to accept something they wouldn't accept, ever…"

"Allow me to explain. I am the head of my family, and as head, I am expected to produce and heir. If I don't, the clan would parish. There would be different demands for the leadership, and the conflict would be dire. And I'm not exactly….very young. I have not showed any inclination to marry, and the council is getting desperate. At this point, no matter what choice of a bride I make, it would be welcomed with open arms. And I love you. That is most important."

"But I'm a servant. Nothing more than a servant."

"No. Here, I believe, you are wrong. You are highly sophisticated, your manners are impeccable, and you have the most beautiful mind in the world. And with Yamamoto-san's approval, we can marry even today."

"He…he has agreed?" she whispered

"With a little convincing from Kyoraku-dono, yes. I think he didn't need it though."

"I….cannot believe this. Just now…" just now it had seemed impossible. And now…now nothing was forbidden. She hardly knew how to contain herself. "Byakuya-sama…"

"No. Not Byakuya-sama." He said, kneeling in her feet. Hisana tried to exclaim, to protest, but he took out one of the pins that held his kenseikan up and pierced his finger. Some blood gushed out, and Hisna quickly took his hand and started wiping it with her handkerchief. "You see, Hisana." He gently tugged a lock of hair behind her ear "I bleed. I bring myself at your feet and I have a mind and heart like yours. I am but a man, Hisana, a simple man. But if you just say yes, you will make me the happiest man alive."

She stared at him in disbelief. It was stupid, it was absurd. All the things she had been thought exploded in her head and confused her….and yet…didn't she know him? Hadn't he stood by her side when she was ill, hadn't he brought her relief when she needed it most, hadn't he talked to her like an equal?

"I will say yes…" she said "If you ask me."

Byakuya's smile broke out, giving his face a juvenile, happy air. He almost whispered out the question, and when she nearly cried out the answer, he rose to take her lips in a kiss that lasted an entire lifetime.

Later that day, Yamamoto san walked through the gardens and discovered that the plum trees had began to blossom. He contemplated the young blossoms for a while, and then smiled enigmatically.

* * *

A/N-Read and review 'Bleach II Arrancar', for the sake of its authors' sanity, r&r, or else the next chapter of Checkmate really won't come out for another year.


	19. Our hearts beat together

I'm sorry again for being so late, really, I didn't mean to frighten you. But alas, this is the last chapter and I hope that it pleases you all.

* * *

**Our hearts beat together**

It was hours before dawn, but Isane was already up. There was just so much to do, and there was never enough time. The cook was already starting on the breakfast, the fire in the kitchen was slowly being lit up. She took a big bucket and ran to the well to get some water. Her wooden shoes made an extremely loud sound on the stone floors and the pail was clanging in her hands. If there was a book called "Les Miserables" at that time, Isane was like a grown up version of Cosette.

She reached the well and stopped to take a breath. The fresh night air filled her lungs and burned them, making her cough. Suddenly, she felt too weak to stand and sat down in the grass.

The moon was shining so brightly that her reflection in the water was like a precious stone. There was not a cloud in the sky, and the stars looked upon the land freely. It was so peaceful! Isane stared at the bucket at her feet-it was still empty. She had to stand up, to get on with her duties and…

She hissed sharply when the pain hit her. No good, she had to sit down.

Isane sighed-even though it had been months since that time, her wounds still bugged her from time to time. She brushed a few snowy bangs from her eyes-her hair had turned white overnight back then-it was troublesome and painful…like a stigma that stayed for life and put you apart from the others. But she couldn't blame him…not ever.

It was silly, her crush on Kyoraku-san. It was just a passing fancy on his side, and it had been nothing but a good-hearted joke…and yet she had taken it so seriously, and now look what it brought upon her. She was so ashamed of herself, she just couldn't imagine what she'd do if her sister followed her example.

Well, there was no use in sitting around feeling sorry for yourself, right? She got up and took the bucket, then leaned over the well to pour the water. Then her knees gave out and she lost her balance, leaning dangerously over the edge of the pool. Isane felt like fainting, she couldn't swim, and that well was probably so deep you couldn't see the light of day from the bottom.

* * *

Just then, a pair of strong hands wrapped themselves around her and pulled her back so sharply that both she and her savior fell on the ground. They lied down, his grip on her still vice-like, and she could hear his breathing in her ears, heavy and erratic from haste.

"Are you ok?" Hisagi asked

"Yes…" Isane breathed "I just…"

"You're just stupid." He stated flatly as he got up and filled the bucket for her. There was a bandage on his left cheek. "You should've waited for me."

"What?! I mean, I think I can bring a bucket of water without…"

"Tumbling into the well?" he looked at her with his sad brown eyes "Isane, please don't make me feel more guilty than I already am."

"G…guilty? But if I fell, it wouldn't be your fault, would it?"

"I'd feel like it's my fault. I'm assigned to look after you."

Isane blinked, then felt like stupid rage hit her. It was like the time when she first heard about Shunsui's engagement and went berserk on Nanao. But this time she calmed herself down enough to say in a deadly tone:

"So is this it? You care for me because it's your job?" she waited for a few seconds for her anger to sink in, then snorted "Well, you don't have to look after me for life, so consider yourself free from your charge. I am fine!"

She took the bucket from his hands and marched back to the castle, only to feel terrible pain strike her and stumble down, spilling all the water on the way. Hisagi ran after her and knelt down to help her:

"See what I'm telling you? You're not well enough yet."

"I'm not a child." She turned her head away to hide her tears. His hand rested on her cheek and turned her to face him. Hisagi gently wiped away her tears and said:

"I'm sorry if I insulted you, I didn't mean it. What I wanted to say was that I wouldn't forgive myself if something bad happened to you. Not because it's my job."

Isane sighed.

"I know. I just…"

"You're hurt." He looked at her eyes "Your wounds are open…it's my fault, I did this to you…."

"They'll heal." She smiled "And anyway, it's not your fault, you were given orders…"

"And I followed them blindly. I'm sorry, Isane, I should've stood up for you."

"The worst is over now. There is no point in blaming yourself."

"I'll blame myself for as long as your scars hurt you." He sighed "Isane, I wanted to show you something." He pulled the bandage on his cheek off and showed her a tattoo of the number 65, still red and swollen. She touched the sensitive flesh with the tips of her fingers and he winced from the sudden pain, but didn't scream. "Sixty-five…because that's how many times I hurt you. And I…don't mind if I look after you for life because…"

He was cut off when she lunged herself forward and kissed him. Slowly, his arms came up and wrapped themselves around her.

"Silly." She said "We'll see who looks after whom."

* * *

Nanao walked out on the top of the tower, wrapped in her dressing-gown and holding her glasses on. They always slipped off, for some reason.

Shunsui was sitting there, looking at the distant horizon. The only thing in order in him was his hair-no matter what, it was always combed neatly and tied in a tail. The rest of his attire was hanging on him in ways that defied the laws of proper clothing, but he never seemed to care. Nanao felt an urge to go to him and straighten him up, but then smiled at herself and sat down next to him.

He started, then exclaimed:

"Nanao-chan, what happened to you? You're all disheveled."

"I was worried about you. You're not an early riser."

He smiled warmly and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, then kissed her cheek.

"You're so sweet, my Nanao-chan. Worrying about me like that…"

"Somebody has to." She rolled her eyes "Do you know what day it is today?"

"Yes. It's the big day." He smiled "Are you nervous?"

"No." she stated firmly "I just wish that Byakuya-san and Hisana-san didn't have to leave so soon."

"Don't worry, they'll be back, and married." He grinned "We did a nice job yesterday, with Hisana-chan's family tree."

"Yes, indeed." They had stayed up with the master of the castle to make things look like Hisana was some distant cousin of Yamamoto-san, so the Kuchiki's may not have a problem with accepting her into the family. Shunsui's father had secured a proper dowry for her, and Nanao had given her some of the trousseau gifts they had send her a few months back. She was also allowed to take the dress that was handed down through generations in the Yamamoto family to be married in it. In the end, the poor girl was at tears, thankful for her friends' kindness.

Byakuya had arranged so that Hisana and Rukia may travel with him back to the Kuchiki estate where he and his love may marry, and then move away. Shunsui and Nanao approved of that plan very much. The whole problem was that they had to leave right after the wedding ceremony of their hosts, which was scheduled early in the morning.

"So, Nanao…." Shunsui looked at her "Are you feeling ok?"

"Of course. Why?"

"You don't feel any regrets? No cold feet? You do plan on marrying the most impossible and irresponsible man in history." She laughed and leaned on him.

"You sure know how to beg a compliment out, but I'm not buying it."

"So you do think I'm irresponsible."

"Perhaps that is a very harsh word, but you don't think about the consequences of your actions. Just…you remember what happened with Ritsuko-in the end we barely made it."

"But Nanao-chan, that was a separate case. There are only a few women that take things that bad as Ritsuko. She was just…filled with anger and jealousy. She never loved me."

"Yes, she was just looking for money…but Isane wasn't….and now she's got scars…. and Ritsuko's stuck with a child, her parents and Rangiku will have to work hard to raise it…have you ever thought how far would a woman go for you, Shunsui?"

He bowed his head. Nanao took his hand and kissed it.

"I'm not saying it to scold you, far from it. You're the most caring and generous man I ever knew and I am sure that whatever happened, you'd suffer the consequences from your actions. But now things are different. We'll be married, and that means that my life and my heart are yours to keep. I want you to think carefully what you do, because it'll affect a lot more people than you and me."

"Nanao-chan…how can't you see that you changed me?"

"I can see. You changed me as well…" she smiled "You may be impossible, but I love you that way. Got it?"

He smiled, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her senseless. The glasses fell off.

"Oh, Nanao-san, you look so beautiful!" Isane sighed.

"You think?" Nanao flushed.

"You look like a queen no matter what you wear." Rangiku called from somewhere behind her, where she did the last touches on her wedding frock. It was silk, snowy white, with a small ribbon under the bust, then the skirts flowed freely. It looked like an everyday gown, but it brought out the wonderful silhouette Nanao had, and it went wonderfully with the pain lace veil her mother had made for her.

"Thank you, Rangiku." Nanao smiled, as she looked at herself in the mirror. "It's wonderful."

"You're the one making it beautiful. It was very kind of you to send the rest of your wedding presents to Ritsuko, Nanao-san. She does not deserve it." Rangiku ran a hand through her warm locks "Honestly, I don't know what will become of her."

"It's nothing. She wanted them more than I, and you'll make a better use of them. I won't, and I don't want you to lose your honestly earned wedges to her, you need them too."

"No matter what, she still doesn't deserve them."

Nanao just smiled and arranged her flowers. This was her day, and those hypocritical gifts from the rich families were not going to spoil it.

* * *

In the garden, they waited the lovely bride. Shunsui looked outstanding, and his best man-Ukitake, looked bright despite his illness. Byakya had jus picked a small bouquet of wild flowers for Hisana and was offering them to her with a small blush on his cheeks. In the other corner of the garden, an even more embarrassed Ichigo was trying to convince little Rukia to stay by giving her a butterfly. The small girl told him that she couldn't accept the gift because she couldn't stay, but kissed him on the cheek and promised to write.

Finally, Nanao headed down the path, her veil flowing freely behind her like fairy's wings. But Shunsui saw only her face-she had put aside the glasses and her hair was falling freely around her cheeks and neck. Her smile, radiant and lovely, rendered him speechless. When he took her hand he just knew that this was the way things had to be.

_The new dawn is the sunrise of our lives,_

_Our lives we share and shall never part,_

_Yours by mine, our hearts beat together,_

_The fire of our love shall never die._

_So be it, forever and ever._

"I love you!" both said in union.

* * *

The ceremony and celebration were wonderful, as one may expect, and right afterwards the bride and groom decided to take a walk to a very special place. And now, as our story draws to a conclusion, it is in order to make things like a real tale should be told and say a few words about the days beyond the wedding.

Isane and Hisagi's scars healed and they both got over the guilt and painful memories to create happier remembrances together. Rangiku found love as well, and lived to prove herself different and a lot better from her sister. Ritsuko gave birth to a boy that grew up to be quite sensible and just, and for some reason he bore a striking resemblance to Yamamoto-san. The rest is better left untouched.

Byakuya managed to fool the council of the Kuchiki clan and married Hisana with no problem, and then they moved to live together in a separate house, away from the meddling relatives and annoying gossip, free to love each other the way they wanted to. Nothing will be said about minor nuisances and quarrels, they never regretted anything. Rukia grew up to be quite a sophisticated and charming young lady, and in due time was courted by many young men, but gave her heart to only one. (Want a clue? He had orange hair and his name begins with I.)

As for Nanao and Shunsui, they never left their sides, and they never stopped loving each other. Their love was one of those rare types-not like a flower that crushes under the heavy snow, but more like the sun-warm, passionate and eternal.

It turned out that their happiness didn't lie in the game of chess, in working strategies to make the other surrender and checkmate him, but it was more about finding out who the other really was, understand him as a person, and finally-to love him as a man. (or woman, reciprocally).

No 'The end' or 'Finis' will be written-the story doesn't stop here. It lives though us-aren't we a part of it?

* * *

**A/N**-Yes, everybody, this is sadly the end of my part in this story-I have written it and I leave it to you to judge if it's worth remembering (favouring). I'd like to thank all of you for your support through the reviews and your patience with me, I know I've got a lot of glitches to fix. I hope the ending doesn't sound to venomous or hurried, I did my best, but in my country is really late now, so I can't be sure. The verses are from the little poetry they were supposed to read, I tried to make them not too bad. I put ByakuyaxHisana and IchigoxRukia at your request, but I couldn't bring in Hitsugaya in the story because I like him with Rangiku, and sadly I can't stand Hinamori, so I hope you're not too angry with me for that.

Special thanks to **darkangel1910, JenovaJuice97, Devinatron2000, akrik85029 **and **Meesh**, for reviewing when there wasn't much to review. I'd appreciate a feedback on this one, to see how it is in a whole. Once again, thank you all, you're wonderful. Really, reading this means a lot to me, I enjoyed writing it a lot and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much. Thank you, and goodnight.


End file.
